


Fire in the Water

by SplendidPhantasmagoria



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Depression, Dont like, Dubious Consent, Forseeable rewrite, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, dont read, mature content, possible triggers, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplendidPhantasmagoria/pseuds/SplendidPhantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU  SpideyPool</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Young Blood Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, each chapter of this fic is pretty much based off of a few songs that I like, each of which I'll post the link to so you readers can listen to it as well, possibly while reading? 
> 
> Anywho, this fic contains/ will contain in the future: Smut, strong language, a very biased love for SpideyPool from yours truly, and gore. Don't like? Don't read!  
> *I will post a warning on smut chapter(s) if you would like to continue reading the story without read the smut*
> 
> Young Blood by Birdy: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=h7ZBygcSBzE

Throughout his entire school career Wade had been a delinquent, but in all honesty it wasn't his fault. As far back as elementary he could remember the bullies and their taunts about his rare skin deformity.  
In addition to the scar-esque patterns marring his features, dermatomyositis ravaged his muscles and left random patches of bright red along his body. His existence was painful both physically and emotionally, but if nothing else in the world, Wade loved his mother, a dear lady with a heart of gold and eyes only for her sweet son.  
Sadly it was only in her presence that Wade was ever "sweet".

The bullying became so bad that he eventually took to wearing a surgical mask by age twelve and has religiously stuck the the former combined with a red pullover, black pants and heavy boots as a means to scare off his tormentors.  
And of course his act of rebellion earned him several group beatings and more than one trip to the counselor's office for fighting in school. His mother was heartbroken, but slowly Wade had begun to ignore that guilt and focused on things like buffing up so he was less of a target and searching for a cure to his disease.  
He also fell into weaponry, finding all fashion of the category to irk his interest. And as his senior year rolled around, Wade just knew the rest of his life would be just as boring and dull and full of discrimination as it had been the years before...  
Until he met Peter Parker.

\----------

With a sigh, Wade pulled his hood over his head and slipped on his surgical mask before speeding off towards the building of his demise on the back of his trusty motorcycle. One year, just one last year and he was finished with the public mock and hatred from his peers. Once he graduated he'd move somewhere out in the country and hide himself away in his basement to hack away at the stock market and rich companies with no need to show his face to another living soul.... Save an occasional visit to his mother. After all, she was the only one who loved him past his scary looks and horrid personality.

Another sigh and the nineteen year old parked his Harley in an open spot close to the school , taking care to make sure his own bike was far enough away from those of the other students and faculty. He looked straight ahead as he walked into the building, ignoring the stares and hushed comments on both his attire and the bits of gnarled visible skin around his eyes. The teen was used to this, thus he didn't respond as he heard a few remarks of "hideous" and "zombie" whispered just a bit too loudly. Of course it was intentionally done so.

Wade no longer had bullies, just spectators who openly judged him without remorse.

He didn't let it bother him as he slipped down the hallway, heading for his first class, but was suddenly stopped by a familiar sound. His light brown eyes looked to see the same group of boys that had bullied him in his younger days circled around their next victim.

'Just walk away. Its not worth it,' he mentally persuaded himself, almost to the classroom before the unmistakable sound of someone being shoved against a locker followed by a wimpy yelp. At that Wade turned and headed towards the group, hands shoved in his pockets and eyes a mixture between boredom and something darker.

The leader of the group, a jockish blonde had a scrawny freshman pinned against the lockers with his fist raised to sock the poor trembling kid, but before the punch could even gain momentum, Wade grabbed ahold of the boy's wrist and smirked under his mask.

"Bit early to be picking on the little fish, isn't it, Jared," he spoke deeply, not budging as the other desperately tried to pry off his grip. At last the other, Jared, was released and he spun around to glare at the taller male,"What' s it to you? Got a thing for this nerd, Scarface?"

Wade felt his eye twitch at the nickname before he grabbed a fistful of Jared's shirt and slammed him into the lockers next to his former victim. His eyes glinted dangerously as he pulled his mask down and leaned into so close he could smell the other's shampoo(Old Spice?) and grinned something malicious,"Careful Jared, people are born beautiful, but they can be made ugly real quick. And I wouldn't mind to be the one to fix you up." The way the blonde squirmed at the warning was enough for Wade and he released the other, allowing him to scramble away with the rest of his crew.

The teen had almost forgotten about the previously tortured freshman until he felt a pair of eyes staring hard at him. Slowly Wade faced the boy, taking a few quick moments to scan him for any injuries. The kid had a full head of thick brown hair, accompanied by a sweet pair of slightly pouty lips and eyes that were a gorgeous shade of dark brown, wait. Was that admiration shining in them?

With a frown Wade shoved his mask back on and walked hurriedly to his first period, trying to forget that strange expression on the boy's face. 

As he sat in his seat, grunting when the teacher called his name, he pondered over that expression. It couldn't have been admiration, nobody felt that way about him. He was Wade Wilson, the deformed kid with a bad rep and an even worse temper, not some kind of hero who saves freshmen from highschool bullies... Was he?

Suddenly his train of thought was broken as someone took the seat next to him, something that had never happened in the history of.... Well, ever!

Wade looked over curiously to find none other than the cute fishie from earlier, his nerdy glasses slipping down his nose a bit as he looked at Wade and smiled,"Hi, my name is Peter. I hope you don't mind if I sit next to you...?" "Wade." "Wade! Nice to meet you," Peter finished with an extension of his hand.

Wade could only stare dumbfounded at the offered limb, taking a moment to compose himself before cautiously taking the others hand with a smile of his own,"Dido. How did a freshman end up in a class of seniors?"

Peter flushed a bit at the question, pushing his glasses up as he looked away shyly. God he was too cute... "I-I'm taking senior and junior classes to graduate early... I'm actually a sophomore. I skipped a grade..."

Wade stared at the whiz kid in shock, unable to contain his reaction. "No shit? You're a fucking genius," all but shouted, earning a scowl from the teacher accompanied by a warning. The teen seemed less than interested in the threat of detention an quickly turned his full attention back to the bonafied genius next to him. "Must be going to college then, huh? Have a university you're aiming for?"

Peter's eyes immediately lit up at the question, going into full nerd mode as he talked about all of the great ideas and plans he had and how he wanted to get into a top notch science uni, most likely one owned by Oscorpe, since his best friend had some relative or another that owned the company and to them Peter was like family.

Honestly, the boy could have been reading the dictionary and Wade would still be hanging on his every word.

And for once in Wade's life, it was the beginning of something beautiful.

\---

It had been several weeks since their first meeting, but even so the pair were inseparable.

The talked at school, ate lunch together(more Peter's idea than Wade's), and even texted from home frequently. There were a occasions when Wade would go over to Peter's house for an afternoon of gaming, and sometimes Peter would help Wade and his mom around the house and even stay for dinner.

But there was one thing that bothered Wade.

As the two were having another bout of gaming, Wade having won five times in a row already and Peter none, the older looked down to the brunette laying across his lap, a look of pure concentration on that adorable face. With ease Wade used a special attack and won the match, much to poor Peter's disappointment.

Leaning back on one arm with a chuckle, Wade let his other ruffle those soft brown locks while Peter whined about always losing.

As he looked down at the other, again that one thought clouded his mind, and before he could stop himself Wade spoke,"Hey Peter, are you gay?"


	2. Young Blood Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young Blood by Birdy: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=h7ZBygcSBzE

Rather than turning a bright red like the boy normally did when Wade asked something obscene of him, Peter went white as a sheet, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head while his mouth wordlessly worked to produce words. He looked like a fish almost, a cute little frightened fish.

Before Peter could gain his composure, Wade pulled down his mask, cupped the boy's face in his big hands, and pressed a chaste kiss to the younger's soft lips.

If Peter didn't show his embarrassment before then now he did. His cute round face was bright red, reaching even his ears and the back of his neck, his eyes were still bugging, though now they held unsure embarrassment instead of fear. But that expression, it did things to Wade that made heat pool in his abdomen, brought want swelling in his chest, and had desire burning in his throat.

Wade wasn't shy by any means and he was well versed in the intimacy of sex, but Peter was the complete opposite.

Peter had never even masturbated.

Slowly Wade leaned in for another kiss, taking his time this go to sweetly move his lips against Peter's. It took a moment, but soon the boy melted into the firm, chapped lips pressing against his own, mewling softly into the kiss as his hands struggled to grip onto Wade's shirt.

Soon the pair were all but strangling each other to bring themselves closer to one another. Bold thing that he was, Wade let one of his hands move to Peter's hip, cautiously snaking his finger beneath the fabric of the younger's shirt to brush the soft virgin skin beneath. Peter choked at the touch and almost squealed as he arched at the sudden sensation, and he very well would have if Wade hadn't been there to swallow the sound with another brush of his lips.

Soon the teen noticed Peter's ragged breath and hesitantly broke the kiss, his brown eyes staring down into darker ones.

They both stared at each other in silence, the only sound between them being their ragged breathing, at least until Peter finally found his voice. "I-I..... W-we j-just... Y-y-you like m-me," Peter hesitantly sputtered, his face only growing redder if that were possible.

At that Wade could only chuckle and lean back down to Kiss Peter again, this time pushing his tongue into the other's mouth briefly before pulling away to look at that embarrassed face,"You nerd, of course I like you. You're the most adorable fish I've ever laid eyes on, not to mention you have the world's greatest ass." "W-what!" "What, you never noticed me staring at it? Pete, it should be illegal to have an ass like yours," Wade spoke matter-o-factly as he reached a hand down to grab one of the well rounded cheeks, making Peter squeak and flush like a cute little virgin.

Wade laughed, pulling the younger boy into his lap before slipping his mask back on and picking up his controller,"You ready for round 7?"

\---

From then the pair began a more intimate relationship.

Wade adored Peter, and showed him such every day, and Peter loved how Wade treated him, having never received attention like this before. Their relationship was like something out of a fairytale, minus the prince charming of course. However Peter found Wade handsome and charming even past his deformities, and often took pride in calling Wade his "handsome boyfriend" and other unmanly nicknames.

Everything was perfect.

\---

Wade furiously clicked through random webpages on his laptop with a sigh.

It had been about a week since he and Peter'd had time to hang out(and makeout) due to Peter's enormous amount of semester finals. Since finding out the dates for his tests, the boy had locked himself up in a weeks worth of studying, of course the two still saw each other at school and such, but it didn't make up for the lack of intimacy over then past week.

Finally content with his search, Wade closed down his laptop and quickly threw on his usual attire before snagging his wallet and dashing out the door.

\---

Peter sat at his desk studying over his calculus notes, but after a straight week of studying the boy was about at his limit. With a sigh he laid his glasses on the desk and buried his face into the bend of his elbow, giving himself a rest for a moment. But rather than resting, his mind swam around thoughts of Wade and how patient the other was. After all, he was waiting for Peter and allowing him time to study for his exams without any distractions.

Peter's face suddenly flushed and his body grew warm, heat pooling just below his stomach, tightening like a coil ready to spring.

Slowly he boy reached for his phone and pulled up Wade's number, just staring at the screen. If he asked, he knew the other would come over and spend time with him, but it had been Peter's request to have study time with no distractions, so to ask this of Wade would be selfish. 

With a sigh Peter laid his cell down and stretched, suddenly jumping as a knock sounded on his door. After a pause, the boy stood and walked over to his door, opening it to find a rather pleasant surprise.

"Wade," he chirped, wrapping his arms around the other's neck with a gentle flush.

Wade chuckled, wrapping an arm around his adorable Pete as well,"Hey baby boy, miss me?" After what seemed like forever of embracing, Peter pulled the much taller teen into his room and sat him on the bed,"What are doing here? I figured you'd probably be out getting that tattoo you always talk about." "Eh, I thought you might be all studied out, so I brought some scary movies and snacks to help you unwind a bit," the other shrugged, tugging down his mask to smile at the boy as he held up his sack of goodies.

Peter flushed a bit more and took the plastic bag, peering in to find three movies, a package of incense sticks titled "Relaxing Chamomile", sour gummy worms, two sodas, a heating pad, and a can of Mike's Hard Lemonade?

The boy pulled out the can then looked to Wade curiously who stared at the other shocked,"Don't tell me you've never had alcohol before! You have to of done something bad before, right?" And as Pete looked down at the floor the teen received his answer. 

Without missing a beat, Wade took the can and popped it open before holding it out to Peter,"Just take a sip for starters. That should be enough to relax your muscles."

Cautiously Peter did as he was told, almost dropping the can as he choked on his first taste of alcohol and flinched at the burning sensation in his shoulders that soon faded to pleasant comfort. Wade quickly took back the can and took a swig with a grin,"How do you feel, baby boy? You've just committed your very first act as a 'bad boy'." The boy shook away the taste before looking to his boyfriend, wondering how the other could stand the taste, but he did admit that all of the tension that had built up in his muscles was numb now. "I feel like I'll never get this taste out of my mouth..."

\---

Wade made sure the rest of the night was as relaxing and comfortable for Peter as he could possibly make it, complete with plenty of snuggling and a short make out session to tide them both over until the end of Peter's semester finals.

Though the younger had to admit, being distracted by Wade made him feel more confident and sure of his upcoming exams. Maybe they should do this every time Peter had some important test.

Quickly those thoughts dispersed as Peter watched the horrific scene of a man having his hand sawn right up the center, blood spewing everywhere and his pained cries ringing out in the boy's ears painfully. He furiously fought the urge to vomit, choking back a gag before burying his face into Wade's chest and whispering,"No more..."

With a frown Wade complied and switched off the gory horror film, wrapping his arms around the now shivering Peter,"Sorry baby boy, I didn't know it would gross you out that bad." 

The boy only nuzzled tiredly into his boyfriend, making himself comfortable as he closed his eyes,"Sleep over tonight?" "May and Ben won't mind?" Peter shook his head in response and wrapped his arms around the other, ensuring Wade would stay with him.

Smiling the teen cuddled against his cute little nerd, kissing his forehead before closing his own eyes to sleep as well,"Goodnight baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, not really too eventful of a chapter, mostly just story fluff and a little bit of filler, but I thought a look into Wade's and Peter's relationship was necessary.
> 
> Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome! I'd love to know what you guys think of the story so far, so lay it on me.  
> Please do not bash! If you do not like homosexual fandoms, then please don't read by any means! I am not forcing you to read this fandom, so if it offends you, then you can leave the page! I have M/M warning for a reason!


	3. Turning Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turning Page by Asleep at Last: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VKBfsz3P7Us
> 
> So, I promised to put a warning for my smut chapters, and here it is!  
> This chapter has smut and dirty talk, so be warned! E entire chapter doesn't consist of smut, so smut-free readers can still read!

Wade stared unbelieving at the screen of his laptop, on it was an email from the hospital he'd recently visited and had blood work done at, only to receive conformation of one of his worst fears.

'Dear Mr. Wilson,  
We are sorry to inform you that your blood work diagnosis has come back positive with Leukemia. Fortunately, chemotherapy for cancer as well as consoling and various other opt-'

He quickly deleted the email, running a shaky hand through his blonde hair as he tried desperately to calm himself.

He wouldn't tell his mother, she couldn't afford to send him off for chemo, or rather, Wade didn't want her to. It wasn't her responsibility to mortgage her future for her son that more than likely wouldn't survive the treatment. No, if anything she deserved so much more than life had given her, including a happy life without having to worry about him.

And Peter... He could never tell Peter.

\---

The combination of Peter's studyholic week and Wade's night of relaxation had their intended effects. The following week Peter passed each and every one of his exams with nothing short of excellence, just like the genius he was.

Now the boy waited in front of a movie theater, his eyes dancing between scanning the crowd and checking his phone for any new messages from Wade. The older had texted him that morning, saying something about congratulating Peter on passing his exams and to meet him, but that had been over an hour and several antsy text-backs ago and Peter began to suspect that maybe Wade had simply forgotten and probably fallen back asleep. Uncharacteristical of him, but far more acceptable than the thought of Wade being a no show.

Just as Peter felt his jaw clench in disappointment, he jumped as something large came barreling into him, wrapping itself around him with heavy pants and enough apologies to last a lifetime,"I'm so sorry Pete! My manager wanted to yak at me about some new position and just wouldn't hurry it up! You must have frozen out here! I'm sorry! But I promise I'm going to make it up to yo-"

Peter cut his motormouth boyfriend off with a quick peck rough his mask and furiously blushing cheeks,"Don't worry about it. You're here now and that's all that matters," he punctuated with another peck that quickly turned into sweet kiss as Wade held the other there a moment longer. As soon as their lips parted, Wade took Peter by the hand and began to lead him through the city, taking back roads and alleys that the younger never even knew existed. He followed all the more closely as they spotted a few troublemakers, some back alley druggies, and a couple on the brink of fornication... In public!

Peter, of course, flushed at the sight, but at the same time his mind wondered over thoughts of him and Wade doing things like that. The older was gentle and patient, and had made it abundantly clear that would take things as slow as he needed to, and even take a step back if Peter wanted, but the boy found himself wanting to move forward and even do more than the heavy make out sessions they loved so much.

He wanted Wade to make love to him.

Before the boy realized it, they had stopped and were staring down at an amusement park that glittered in the light of the setting sun. Peter's eyes shone in excitement as he looked to Wade who only smiled back beneath his mask,"Congratulations on your exams baby boy." With a hug and a kiss to his cheek, Peter hurriedly led Wade down towards the mass of people swarming their way through the gates. Once they finally made it to the ticket booth Wade paid for 'all-day' bracelets for the both of them, much against Peter's wishes, but the thought of Wade spoiling him too much quickly vanished as they passed through the gates.

Peter gazed around like a starstruck child, his hand woven lovingly in Wade's as he dragged the other onto the most childish ride there, the spinning teacups.

The older didn't complain and peacefully took his seat next to Pete, securing an arm around his waist as the cups slowly began to spin. Peter loved it, those brief seconds of spinning in a barely large enough cup and being pressed into Wade's side.

That smile was enough to last Wade a lifetime.

After the teacups the boys went on several larger rides and small rollercoasters, and even chanced their way through a fun house. They had a blast through the night and won a few prizes from the booths, or rather Wade won them for Peter.

Finally they stopped before the most cliche of all couple rides ever devised, the Farris wheel. At first Wade had no intention of boarding the overly used attraction, however as Peter pulled him towards the line his mind was easily swayed. Maybe he would tell Peter after all...

If he was going to die of cancer anyways he might as well let Peter enjoy the rest of his life with someone who could keep him happy that long. Maybe he would tell him at the very top, start with something sweet and cheesy before dropping the shock bomb, then on the way down he would break it off lightly and never look back. Yes, that was the best way to do it, now Wade just had to find the courage to carry it out. Funny how he had no trouble breaking hearts until now when his own was on the line as well. 

The worker boredly pushed them into an empty cart, just like every couple before them, then sent it up until the next empty cart was in place. Wade had half a mind to rant and rave at the scrawny twig of a teen, at least until Peter calmed him down.

At first the silence in the cart was comfortable, and then it slowly grew tense with Peter biting his lip like he had something on his mind and squirming every few minutes. Wade was no better as he couldn't bring himself to look at the younger and simply stared out into the dark night with his nerves on end. He was overly sensitive of Peter's every move, each breath the boy took, and even the way the boy worried with his lower lip. Peter knew.

Just as Wade opened his mouth to speak Pete softly cut him off,"Umm... I-I don't really know how to go about t-this, but..... Wade, I like you so much, I.. I know that I-I'm just some nerdy freshman you p-probably don't really like nearly as much as I like you, but...! I... I want to.. To.... Wade I think I love you! I want to be with you until I die! A-and I-," Peter didn't even realise he wasn't speaking anymore as Wade pushed his lips to the boy's.

With a soft whine from Peter, Wade pulled back and looked into those beautiful brown eyes,"Well fuck, baby boy! Why would I take you out on such an awesome date if I didn't like you that much?"

The boy's face was beet red and he was nearly on the verge of tears at those crude, but all the same, sweet words.

Wade didn't let hose tears fall, kissing them away and pulling the younger into his lap,"Peter, if anything I would have thought you might be sick of me. I'm crude and mean and rough, but I love you more than you know, nerdiness and all."

The older could hear his cute boyfriend choke back a sob and hug those arms wrapped around his middle. He snuggled and held Peter until the other finally quieted, kissing his head softly with a smile.

He couldn't go through with it, not when Pete was being so damned cute and sweet. He wouldn't tell Peter he had cancer. They would live a happy life together until the day he died, all because Wade was too selfish to let Peter go.

"Hey Wade..." "Yeah, baby boy?" "I-I-I... I want to have sex."

Wade froze at that and looked down to the boy in his arms, seeing that now his flush had even extended down his neck. After a moment the older finally found his voice again,"Are you sure? I mean, once its done there's no going back, but are you sure you want me to be your first? I... I'm not exactly gentle... But for you I would be! Its ju-" "I'm sure, Wade. I.. I've been thinking about it for a while," Peter spoke softly, almost whispering. But even in his meek voice, Wade could hear the determination, and Peter was a stubborn one. He knew what he wanted, and there was nothing Wade could say to change his mind.

\---

Wade gently closed the door to his bedroom, knowing there was no need to be so quiet since his mother worked the night shift at the hospital, but all the same he did his best not to make a sound.

Peter stood nervously in the middle of the room, fumbling over the buttons of his coat until it finally slipped off his shoulders and the boy set it on the rolling chair sitting under Wades' desk, kicking off his shoes to set them on the floor. His nerves really showed as he jumped when Wade took his hand and led him over the bed, gently pushing him down as he leaned in to kiss the other sweetly. And as they broke away to catch their breath Peter couldn't keep from voicing the next question that left his trembling lips,"H-have you... W-w-with anyone else.. Here?"

He knew of Wade's past encounters and partners, yet somehow it just felt important to know.

Shedding his own jacket, Wade smiled down at his little nerd before pressing his lips to the others ear,"No, you're the first to ever come into my house. After tonight I'll sleep on this bed and think of everything we did here and even think of what I want to do next time. I'll love you until you beg me to stop."

Wade could feel the shudder course through Peter at his dirty talk and grinned. Ever slowly the older pressed gentle kisses along Peter's neck and jaw, relishing in the way the boy's pulse quickened under his menstruations before skyrocketing with a gentle squeak as Wade bit at the tender flesh. With a fluid motion he pulled back briefly to remove the other's shirt, then his own before returning to where he'd left off.

Peter was a wriggling, panting mess as he felt his pants growing tight with discomfort. He could hardly think, much less speak as Wade caressed his skin with the rough lips.

And suddenly those lips moved down his chest to assault his pert nipples, eliciting a sound from Peter that had the boy flushing all over and covering his mouth in embarrassment. Wade pulled off the boy's chest and tugged his hands away, staring at the other with something predatory in his gaze,"Don't hide it, I want to hear every cute noise you make." 

Peter nodded shyly, letting out another gentle sound as Wade nibbled and sucked his way down the other's torso, stopping at the other's pant line. Before the boy could say a word against it, Wade had his pants off and discarded over the edge of the bed, leaving him in only his boxers and red with embarrassment. "Take them off for me," the teen whispered, earning a pleading look of disbelief from Peter, but as the younger looked into those light brown eyes he found his hesitance slipping away and did as he was told.

Eyes closed tightly, Peter bit his lip as he was now completely naked before Wade and waited for what seemed like eternity until the other finally spoke,"You're so damn beautiful, Peter. Fuck! I can't believe that I'm the only one who's seen this. You're fucking perfect! Just so god damned perfect!"

The boy didn't even have time to reply as a hand gently took hold of his erect member, rough fingers nimbly caressing the shaft into pleasure that almost made Peter cry. His breath came in panicked gasps and all coherent thought abandoned him to drowning in his newfound euphoria. And then Wade's lips met the head before engulfing the entire appendage inside his searing hot mouth, tearing a moan from the boy who gripped blindly at his back, hair, and shoulders in search of something to anchor him down.

Peter moaned and twisted, subconsciously bucking his hips into that wonderful heat, his hands finally finding a place to root in Wade's golden hair. He felt so hot, the heat was almost overbearing, but he didn't want it to end. He was melting in Wade's mouth, melting so hot and so fast that he felt like he might explode.

And then Peter cried out as his first orgasm rolled through him, the heat pouring from him into Wade's waiting mouth.

The cool air in the room became too cold all at once as Peter looked to Wade, watching as the male swallowed and wiped something white from the corner of his mouth,"W-what was that?"

Wade just looked to Peter with a grin, holding his thumb out for the other to see,"Semen, baby boy. And I'm gonna fuck it out of ya until you see stars," he growled, licking the pale residue from his thumb.

It appeared dirty talk was the way to Peter's dick as it almost instantly hardened at those words, however instead of blowing the boy again Wade gripped behind one of Peter's knees and hiked it on his shoulder. His light brown eyes bore seriously into Peter's as he softly spoke,"If its too much, just let me know." Peter was about to question his suddenly no-nonsense boyfriend until something pushed between his plump cheeks and slowly slid its way inside of him, again rendering him speechless as he choked on his words.

Wade moved his finger slowly and carefully in a smooth rhythm, his eyes glued to Peter's face for any sign of pain, but as unsure moans poured from the boy he dared to slip another finger into that warm tightness,"How's it feel, babe? More or less?"

It took Peter forever to comprehend the other's words and even longer for him to formulate a response as Wade pushed and pulled those fingers with a practiced ease,"Ah! M-more... D-d-don't stop!" Again, without his control, Peter's hips began to rock back and forth against those beautiful fingers that were quickly becoming not enough to sate him, and so Wade removed his fingers, leaving Peter begging and needy as he sobbed at the loss of contact. Suddenly something cold ran down between his thighs and pooled around his twitching hole and Wade's gruff whisper calmed him,"Just making it easier for you, baby boy. Relax."

Peter could feel the fingers prodding at his entrance once more, though this time there were more, and the feeling of being stretched was bordering something between discomfort and satisfaction. He gasped at the movement as they reached a spot so deep that it sent the boy reeling and his body shuddered at the feeling.

Peter was simply stunning, each gasp, moan, and rock of his hips bringing Wade painfully closer and closer to his breaking point. He wanted so badly to bury himself in that sweet tightness that clutched around his fingers like Pete would die if it didn't, but he was patient and tonight was about Peter. All of this was for Peter, so he would never forget Wade, never forget his love, tonight was for Wade's own selfishness.

He didn't bother with pushing in a forth finger, instead he removed his hand completely and spread more lubricant over that puckering entrance, glancing at Peter's flushed face before moving to lean over the boy,"Last chance, Pete. You sure you want this," he asked, pulling one of the boy's hands down to feel his length inside his now unbuttoned pants. And Peter flushed with a gulp, wondering something like that would fit inside of him. Regardless, he nodded and watched as Wade pulled out his length and positioned himself.

A moments pause,"Take a deep breath, baby boy." And then he was slowly pressing in, gasping at the tightness that almost refused to let him in.

Peter writhed, tears pricking at his eyes before easily spilling over his cheeks. If he'd known it would be this painful he wouldn't have ever suggested having sex in the first place, but it was too late to go back now.

All of a sudden a loud sob left Peter, his body tensing as he tried to curl in on himself. Wade noticed and quickly kissed the other, pecking his lips, his cheeks, the corners of his eyes, and even his forehead, all the while whispering sweet words peppered with more dirty talk in an attempt to relax the boy and calm him down. Before either knew it Wade was settled deep inside Peter, his length sheathed to he hilt. Peter's tears had stopped, but his breathing was stressed, on the verge of hyperventilation, and soft whimpers left his trembling lips.

Wade frowned at the scene, touching his forehead to the other's,"Shhh... Just wait, I'll make it feel better. Soon you'll feel so good you'll see stars."

Slowly, cautiously Wade began to thrust his hips, setting a steady pace that had Peter squeaking and moaning as he clung to his boyfriend for dear life. He kept the pace until all he could hear was Peter's cries of pleasure and found the boy's face had relaxed.

Peter had no idea what to expect from sex, but the immense amount of pain riddled with delicious pleasure had not crossed his mind. All he could focus on was the sweet friction of Wade moving inside of him that left a burning pleasure and filled something deep inside of his chest. Peter moaned and whimpered, his hips pushing into Wade with an urgency for the other to move faster, to be rougher; Wade eagerly complied.

Wade was a man of his word, he rode that lovely ass until it seemed like it would drive Peter crazy and then some.

Those expressions of pure bliss were forever imprinted into the teens mind, and as Peter's walls tightened around him, signalling his oncoming orgasm, he picked up the pace and hit a spot inside Peter that made the boy see sparks. Peter cried out as white blinking stars filled his vision and pleasure seeped through his core until it finally exploded from his being.

As Peter came Wade pulled out, pumping his length in his hand until he'd finally spent his seed into the sheets and collapsed on top of his tired and panting nerd.

Both laid there, not moving or saying a word, just catching their breath as they came down from their high. After an eternity of silence Peter finally croaked out,"Wade... I.. Love you." Before the older could respond Pete's soft snores filled the air and brought a tired smile to his lips.

Moving to lay beside Peter rather than on top of him, Wade held the boy close and pressed a kiss to his sweaty brown hair,"Love your too, baby boy."

\---

Wade suddenly awoke to the sound of his phone buzzing and had the full intention of letting it ring through to voicemail, at least until Peter began to stir from the noise as well. Still groggy and tired, Wade hushed his cute nerd back to sleep before stalking over to his phone(which somehow had ended up on the floor next to Peter's boxers) and answered it as he quietly walked out into the hall,"You've reached one angry mother fucker, please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeeeeeep," he practically growled into the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Wilson, my name is Dr. Killebrew. I have heard of your... Illnesses, and would like to inform you that I have your cure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that smut really made this chapter long. :I  
> I do plan on making chapters longer though! And there was so much that I had to cut out of this one that I hope to squeeze in another chapter... If it'll flow, lol.
> 
> Anywho, cheesy smut is cheesy, but let me know what you guys thought. c:


	4. Blank Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I finally got it out!  
> Don't ask me why this song inspired this chapter, because I have no explanation. Dx  
> Just enjoy and feel free to leave comments/questions/critiques!
> 
> Blank Space by Taylor Swift: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=e-ORhEE9VVg

Peter sighed as he cast a glance at Wade's empty seat in their first period class, worry growing in his chest at the thought of the other missing so much school. For the past two weeks he'd been skipping classes off and on, sometimes suddenly appearing during the middle of the day as if nothing had happened. It was concerning, to say the least.

He desperately tried to ignore the emptiness left beside him in their shared classes, tried wholeheartedly to believe Wade when he said everything was fine, wanted so badly for there to be nothing to worry about. But the bruises his boyfriend returned with from wherever the hell he was going weren't something Peter could easily ignore or simply look over. They were nearly wounds, as if he'd been in some sort of fight, but when questioned Wade would just drag him into a mind numbing round of sweet, passionate sex that melted all of Peter's questions away. It was nothing short of infuriating.

But Peter still loved him all the same.

As the bell rang for he end of class, Peter gathered all of his things and walked out of the building to his bicycle. Normally he would ride with Wade on his Harley, but since yet again the other was gone Pete settled for his good ol' human powered vehicle and rode off.

Why was Wade gone all the time? And why did he always come back with all of those painful bruises? Why didn't he want to tell Peter? Was it something bad or dangerous? Could Wade get hurt from whatever he was doing? All of these thought whirled around like and angry bee in Peter's head, his worry and anxiety growing until he realized he'd ridden all the way to Wade's.

He took a moment, debating if he should come in or not, but as Wade's mother walked out to greet him, he knew he didn't really have a choice.

\---

Wade felt sweat slide down his cheeks and back, but quickly forgot the sensation as his opponent came in for another attack, aiming a line of consecutive punches at his chest area, all of which Wade evaded before sending a roundhouse kick to the other's jaw. Dazed, the black clad male stumbled back and Wade took his chance to hit a punch home in the same exact spot as before, knocking the much larger male flat on his back.

Sudden clapping broke the teen from his thoughts as he turned to see Dr. Killebrew and some military man he didn't recognize,"Wonderful! You really are doing quite excellent, Mr. Wilson. Perhaps now we can start increasing the number of opponents you take on."

Wade simply gave a brief nod of acknowledgement, not saying anything as he caught his breath, his eyes shifting to the other man.

"And this here is Colonel William Stryker. He's a military scientist who's been helping out our project quite a bit and actually is the sponsor for your case as well," Killebrew spoke a little too happily. Stryker gave a gruff smile and extended his hand,"Good to finally meet you son. Doc here has been telling me about your astounding progress. It really is quite amazing to progress so rapidly in hand-to-hand combat." "Er, call me Wade. I never had a dad and I don't plan to get one over night." "Of course. Now, Wade, has Dr. Killebrew informed you that the cure for your cancer is gene specific," the man questions, some strange emotion hiding in his eyes, but Wade ignored it and nodded,"Yeah, he mentioned it, but what exactly does that mean for me? Will I have a cure soon, or will it be forever until I get it? I mean, I have a special someone and I don't want them to know about the cancer and stuff, so is there a way to speed this up or what? I don't exactly have a lifetime here."

The colonel seemed to tense for a moment before letting out a gruff breath,"It would seem you weren't fully informed of what government paid treatment entitles, son. You aren't allowed to have attachments in this program, whether its a blood relative or a lover, there are to absolutely be no leaks."

"Wait a minute! You're saying I have to cut it off with everyone? Sorry, but count me out~. Even the cure to AIDS isn't worth that. I think I'll try my luck with chemo-" "Mr. Wilson, its too late to back out now. We've already invested millions in your gene specific cure, and unless you can pay that money back, you're stuck in the contract you signed on your first day here. You are government property," Doctor Killebrew cut off, something akin to a sneer on his face.

Only for a moment Wade was frozen in shock before he countered,"And if I refuse?"

This time it was Stryker who spoke," Then you, your dear, sweet mother, and that Parker boy will all be treated as traitors to the nation and held in maximum security containment for the rest of your days."

"You have three days to say your goodbyes, Mr. Wilson."

\---

After a pleasant dinner with Ms. Wilson, Peter went into Wade's room and collapsed on his boyfriend's bed. He could smell Wade on it, enough that he could almost taste it. And it was turning Peter on.

Sitting up he tried to push the tingling of his skin away, willing his nerves to calm and for the tent in his pants to shrink, but with little success. Every memory of what he and Wade had done on this bed came crashing down on him painfully. He wanted Wade here now to hold him and sate the growing desire between his legs as only he could. But he wasn't here, he was wherever he'd been sneaking off to, leaving Peter all alone to deal with his absence, and now this as well.

Biting his lip, Peter undid his pants and pulled them down just enough so he could relieve the pressure, but still his length throbbed with need. His cheeks tinting with a blush, he hesitantly slid down his underwear as well and flinched at the sight of his erection standing tall. Taking a breath the boy gently took hold of the appendage, his inexperienced fingers shaking slightly as he gasped at the contact. It felt different from when Wade touched him, but right now that was the least of Peter's worries.

Maybe if he closed his eyes he could imagine it was Wade touching him.

He let his eyes fall shut, imagining that it was rough hands tugging at his manhood rather than his own soft hands. It was strange and didn't feel right regardless of what Peter imagined, but still he continued to touch himself and imagine Wade's hands all over his most needy of places.

His mind wondered to thoughts of what else his boyfriend would do to him and a moan left his sweet lips, his movements becoming a bit rough, but working their magic all the same. He could almost feel it, he was so close; it was almost like Wade was here with him. Peter buried his face into the sheets, trying to get more of Wade's scent, his eyes closed tightly and his body trembling with need.

"Hot damn baby boy, if ya needed me that bad you could have just said something. I would take a day off from skipping to spend it with you."

Frozen in his movements and his heart pounding so loud he swore anyone in the room could hear it Peter slowly looked to see Wade sitting at his desk, a cool look of desire on his face as he stared at the younger. "You really should be more careful baby boy, what if I was a robber breaking in? I don't think I'd be able to leave without a taste of that ass... Or maybe you like putting on a show?"

At those dirty words Peter moaned and shuddered as he tried to hide his shame. "Don't hide it, Pete. Let me watch," Wade pleaded softly, standing to go sit next to the other on the bed,"I want to watch you while you think of me." And slowly the boy uncovered himself and leaned back, legs still tightly closed and his face so red he looked like he might die from embarrassment, but soon his legs parted as well with a gentle "please" from his boyfriend. Even more so than when they had sex, Peter felt naked and shy in front of Wade like this, almost like he was afraid the other might find something that he wouldn't like with the boy. But Wade felt the complete opposite.

In his eyes Peter was the epitome of perfection, a god on earth if there ever was one. Well, at least to him. Still, Wade had no idea how Peter could stand his ugly mug or even dare to look at him with such loving and accepting eyes. It was inhuman to have such understanding for the pitiable deformed, but the boy did it every day without tire, and it was that thought that broke Wade's heart the most.

Killebrew already had a plan for Wade's "sudden disappearance", and it would break the hearts of everyone he cared for.

Especially Peter's.

Brooding thoughts were cast aside as Peter slowly moved his hands down towards his erect member, touching himself shyly with the most beautiful blush Wade had ever seen. He committed the sight to memory, knowing this would be the last time he would see those lovely brown eyes hooded in lust, the last time he would watch Peter struggle to breath under his gaze, and the last time he would make love to the other.

Delicate fingers stroked Peter closer and closer towards his orgasm, Wade's gaze driving him forward with a coaxing vigor. A part of it scared Peter; it was like something terrible was going to happen and Wade was preparing for it, but he didn't dare ask. He was too much of a coward to ask whatever it was that seemed to bother his boyfriend and instead tried to distract the teen with their sexual desires.

All too soon Peter cried out a sweet sound as he came under Wade's ever watchful gaze, his body tensing and his toes curling from the force of it. However Wade wasn't about to let this be the end of it.

Peppering Peter with kisses and whispering the dirtiest bed talk the boy had ever heard Wade gently let his hands wonder over the other's pale flesh, his eyes never once leaving the boy's,"Baby boy, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll have to be carried around tomorrow." "Show me..."

And that shy response was all the encouragement Wade needed.

\---

The next two days were filled with silly couple activities that made Peter's heart soar. The boy completely forgot his earlier worries, finding himself caught up in all of Wade's sweet antics from taking him out to eat to simply telling a dirty joke that had Peter both blushing and laughing his ass off.

And the entire time Wade never disappeared.

Pete smiled as he sat in Wade's lap, those strong arms circled around his waist as they enjoyed a comfortable silence inside the ferris wheel car from their first date. The other had his face nuzzled into Peter's neck, who would have thought the other had fallen asleep if it weren't for the small circles those scarred hands rubbed into his sides.

Unfortunately those worries plagued the boy once more, making him bite him lip and tense in his boyfriend's grasp. Where had Wade been sneaking off to before? What was so important that he hadn't even told his worried mother? Was he... Cheating on him perhaps? .... No. Not Wade, he was too sweet, too caring. He would never hurt Peter that way... Would he? "What's wrong, baby boy", Wade asked with slight worry, his hands moving to hold Peter's.

Peter held his tongue for a moment, unsure of how to ask him, but soon the words came tumbling out mixed with slight hysteria,"I..... W-Wade... Where have you been going? Your mom and I... We're worried. She won't say anything because she doesn't want you to disappear on her, but every time you're gone she spends the entire day worrying... And so do I. Sometimes I wonder if... If maybe you're seeing someone else..."

With each passing moment of silence Peter's chest tightened and his eyes began to tear. He tried to hide the shaking of his shoulders, doing a poor job of it as he drew in a sky breath, prepared to break the silence, but Wade beat him to it.

"I'm seeing a doctor."

"What?" Pete didn't even try to hide the shocked relief in his voice as he turned to look at the other.

"But, why? I thought there wasn't a cure for dermatomyositis?"

Peter began to worry again as Wade's features became unreadable,"This guy says he has the cure, baby boy, so I'm holding him to it. A lot of it is physical therapy and endurance tests to try and work the tension out while they perfect the serum they've been working on. I didn't want to tell you guys since its pretty much a guinea pig test and all. I would still have this ugly mug, but it would ease the pain in my muscles, to me that was worth the risk."

Peter quickly moved to hug his arms around Wade's neck tightly, squeezing his eyes shut as he choked out a laughing sob,"You idiot! You should have just said something. We were really worried, Wade."

"Sorry, babe. I just didn't want you guys to freak out or anything," he lied, wrapping his arms tightly around Peter like it was the last time he ever would.

At ease at last, Peter found he himself happier than he'd been been in these past few weeks, though he didn't fail to notice the way Wade always kept some kind of physical contact with him. Not that it bothered him or anything, but normally Wade wasn't so lovey dovey. 

Once off the ferris wheel the couple played a few kiosk games before deciding to call it a night with their prize of a giant brown bear they dubbed 'Mr. Snookums'.

Silently both agreed to take the long way home.

Uncaring of the people staring at him, Peter proudly carried Mr. Snookums in one arm and held his other hand in Wade's as they made their way through the streets. They talked and joked about the weirdos walking around this late at night, snuck kisses when no one was watching, and even exchanged a bit of dirty talk that Wade promised to make good on.

As they waited for their signal at a cross walk, Wade looked to Peter and grinned challengingly,"I'll race you across, baby boy. I'll wager a blow job at home that I'll win."

"You're so on," Peter flushed, securing Mr. Snookums' legs on either side of neck before readying himself.

And as soon as the signal to cross was green, the pair were off, Wade leaping ahead with his long strong legs. Peter let out a laugh, about to call to his boyfriend before a 4x4 ran the light and plowed right into Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Your comments are what keep me going, even if its just something as simple as "Wade 'n Spidey are so cute!" I love reading any kind of feedback you guys!


	5. Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Push by Matchbox 20: http://youtu.be/-D11Nyzq1n0

Wade's funeral was quick and blunt, as if no one wanted to hold the ceremony at all. Even the preacher had passed a simple blessing over the teen who's life had been cut short far too soon, only allowing Ms. Wilson a harsh moment to weep over her son's casket before motioning to the grave digger to bury it.

And the worst part was no one other than her, Peter, and his aunt and uncle attended the funeral.

It was like the world could care less.

\---

It took a month of coaxing from Aunt May before Peter found the strength to leave his room, and another two weeks before he returned to school.

Aunt May and Uncle Ben watched him carefully every day, worried of what their nephew might do in the face of this tragedy, but much to their relief Peter made no attempt to take his life. He just moped about his room when he came back home and hardly moved from his bed. Mr. Snookums stayed right beside his pillow, a constant reminder of that horrid night, but also full of the best memories of Peter's life. It worried May greatly for Peter to have the bear, but when she tried to move it, even just for a wash, Peter became hysterical until the stuffed animal was returned accompanied by an earnest apology.

And soon he began to carry it around the house with him. He never left the house with it, afraid of what might happen to the bear should he take it into then dirty streets.

Then one day when Peter came home he found not only his bear sitting on then living room couch, but a a stranger next to it with May and Ben on the opposing love seat. All three looked to watch Peter as he made a bee-line for his bear and started for his room until Aunt May stopped him,"Peter, please come here. There's someone I'd like you to meet dear." 

Biting his lip in worry the boy tried to think of any escape from this situation, but found none with much disappointment. With a deep breath, Peter set his school bag down in the hallway and slowly walked back into the living room, Mr. Snookums clutched tightly in his grasp.

"Peter, this man is Dr. Bruce Banner, he's an old friend of ours," May continued, casting a slightly worried smile to her husband. Ben cleared his throat and motioned for Peter to take a seat with them.

Without a word Peter cautiously moved to the recliner that Uncle Ben usually read his afternoon paper in, pulling his bear into his lap as his eyes stayed trained to Dr. Banner.

The man was a good deal older than himself, possibly in his early forties, but even still he looked vibrant and almost youthful. Maybe it was his eyes?

"Hello, Peter. You can call me Bruce. Do you mind if we talk for a little while," he questioned softly, Bruce's voice much gentler than his appearance. It took a few seconds for the boy to mull it over, his brown eyes assessing the doctor before he whispered out a small "Sure" at long last.

Banner smiled something gentle that warmed Peter, but he quickly was distracted as his aunt and uncle stood to leave, panic filling his eyes and a frown coming over his features.

Noticing May quickly moved over to Peter with a smile,"We'll be right back, Peter. Your uncle and I are just running to the store for a moment, we'll be back before you miss us." And with that the pair left, leaving a slightly distressed Peter with this Dr. Banner for God knows how long.

"Peter," the boys eyes snapped to Banner, wide and frightened like a deer in headlights, "can you tell me how old you are?"

Peter simply clenched his jaw and looked down at the bear in his arms.

"I'm thirty-eight years old."

This time Peter looked up to the gently smiling man, his eyes filling with tears at the kindness in his expression, like Bruce would understand anything Peter told him. Quickly Peter moved to wipe away the tears that slipped down his cheeks, sniffing out a quiet response," 'M fifteen."

"Fifteen, you must be in highschool then. What grade are you in Peter?"

"Tenth."

"Ah, so you're an early graduate then. You must have big plans for college then. What do your grades look like?"

Their talk continued for almost two hours before Bruce finally stood, leaving Peter a small piece of hard butterscotch candy on the table along with a promise to return every Wednesday. And every Wednesday Peter looked forward to his meetings with Dr. Banner. Talking with Bruce was relaxing and pleasant, and accompanied by his stuffed bear, Peter couldn't have been happier.

"Peter, why do you carry your bear with you?"

At the question Peter froze, tightening his grip around the large stuffed animal,"It... It was a gift."

"They must be very special. May I see it?"

Very slowly Peter uncurled himself from around the stuffed animal and held it out to Bruce who took it gingerly. He inspected the bear with a soft smile before handing it back to Peter,"It's a lovely gift, but you should wash it, his bow is a bit dirty."

Taking his bear back Peter shook his head,"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it smells like... L-like Wade," he choked through a sob, using his late boyfriend's name for the first time since the accident. Tears rolled down his cheeks and his chest tightened as the memories came flooding back painfully,"We shouldn't have raced! We shouldn't have crossed the street there! Wade would still be here if he'd never met me!"

As Peter broke down into a sobbing mess, Bruce quickly moved to sit next to the other, a frown worrying his features as he rubbed a hand on Peter's back. "It's not your fault Peter, bad things happen, and there's nothing we can do about it. I promise Peter, it wasn't your fault."

"Then why!? Why was it him!? Why couldn't it have been me...?"

Bruce had no answers for those questions, letting out a small sigh as he pulled the frail boy into a comforting hug. Immediately Peter wrapped his arms around him, crying and mumbling into Dr. Banner's shirt miserably for what felt like forever until at last he quieted, still clinging desperately to the doctor.

Bruce didn't move away, instead he smiled softly down at his charge and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, holding it out for the boy,"How about we go out for some lunch? My treat."

Peter sniffed, taking the offered hanky and cleaned his face, giving a slight nod to the question.

And lunch was just what Peter needed to cheer up. Over the time since Wade's death Peter hadn't eaten much at all, but the wonderfully made sandwiches from Subway and the company of his doctor seemed to be just what he needed. On his left sat and ever smiling Mr. Snookums, bow perfect, and fur soft with a distinct scent of Wade.

Today Peter had chanced taking the bear out with him, feeling like he couldn't go on without it.

People looked at him funny, but he simply ignored them. Other people didn't matter, just Bruce, his aunt, and his uncle.

\---

Two months past and Peter was almost back to usual self. Dr. Banner visited often to check in and became a sort of father figure to Peter, after uncle Ben of course, but he enjoyed the older man's company. Peter smiled more and left the house more often to just go spend time with the few friends he'd made. One might have even thought he'd forgotten all about Wade, were it not for the bear he kept glued to the spot beside his pillow and how he would occasionally go to visit his late boyfriend's grave just to talk to him, but Peter never seemed to notice the listening figure hiding not too far away.

And then just when everyone thought he was better, tragedy struck again.

After a heated argument with his uncle, Peter had left the house in a rage, going anywhere that wasn't there. He hadn't realized that Ben had come after him when he'd let that thief escape the convenience store, at least not until he found a crowd gathered around an old man laying dead from a gunshot wound.

Immediately Peter recessed back into depression, though this time he had friends to help him through it. Along with Bruce were Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson, two fantastic people he'd met when he returned to school after he lost Wade.

They gave him love and encouragement, helping him struggle through his loss, but for the longest time it appeared that nothing worked. Until Harry took Peter to his father's lab.

Knowing his friend was a science geek, Harry thought all of the latest Oscorp experiments might cheer him up.

Wondering around the lab with a look of excitement he hadn't worn in weeks, Peter took in all of the crazy genetic theories and various tests the department had been working on. Even if for just a little while Peter forgot about his losses and enjoyed himself as he nosed through different synopsis and summaries of experiments and their results, however one seemed to catch his eye.

It was something akin to a biological mutation physically inserted into a human being, giving them abilities similar to whatever DNA was included in some kind of chemical mixture.

The results were inconclusive in the report, but Peter had a feeling that wasn't the case.

Scanning the paper for which lab the tests were being conducted in, Peter made a mental note to ask Harry about visiting it before following after his friend. Harry led him to various labs, all full of different experiments, one of which was trying to find a cure for cancer. The lab housed a small white rat with a rather large tumor hanging off its side that was injected with some blue mystery serum before being left back in its cage for reactions to be recorded.

"Hey Harry, would it be possible fore us to go see the genetic enhancement lab," he asked as they began to carry on.

Thinking for a moment, Harry gave a smile and nodded, clapping a hand on Peter's shoulder,"Sure, Pete."

Peter's expression seemed to glow as the two entered the aforementioned lab, his eyes scanning the empty room full of various creatures, some hooked up to wires and tubes and others shrieking at the intruding duo. "Wow," he breathed, moving around the lab slowly, muttering softly to himself about how the testing was incomplete or where the basis for this experiment was.

As Harry turned away to take a phone call, Peter slowly crept over to a small cage of arachnids, their colors a beautiful red and blue. Curiosity taking over, he opened the lid of the cage and coaxed one of the delicate creatures onto his finger, simply staring at the tiny thing in awe. Then without warning it bit him before scuttling away .

A horrid dizziness swept over him as he quickly closed the cage and clutched his finger, as if he were poisoned, but then just as quickly as it had come the feeling left.

He quickly looked to Harry, seeing that the other hadn't noticed, and shoved his hands into his pockets, producing a smile as the other hung up his phone at last. "So, any other labs you'd like to snoop through," he asked teasingly. Peter let out a chuckle and shook his head,"No, but thanks, Harry. Its amazing here."

Smiles on their faces, both boys walked back through the halls from whence they'd first came.

Peter would never expect the changes about to occur in his own body.

\---

Six months felt like such a long time, and even sneaking peeks didn't seem to even scrape that time away at all.

He missed Peter so much.

He'd killed so many people since then, both innocent and not, he'd reverted back to the old 'him' and fooled around carelessly, and he felt guilty for everything once it was all over. He was no longer the same man that Peter had fallen in love with, but even so, Wade still loved the boy with all of his heart.

He spied on Peter whenever he had a job in New York, followed him around the city, and listened silently when the other spoke over his grave, resisting the urge to call out to the boy. Even here Killebrew had eyes on him.

When Ben died, Wade's heart broke at the pain it caused Peter, and it was almost enough to bring him back until he realized it was a warning from Stryker. After that Wade grew calloused and crass, bottling up all of his emotions only to spew them out in vulgar and horrid words that sometimes held a glimmer of humor. He became a motor mouth, unable to keep his trap shut no matter the threat, and soon he began to let the thought of ever seeing Peter again fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was a nessecary evil of suck-buttiness, but let me know what you guys think.  
> Also, please let me know if I have any spelling mistakes!


	6. Like Real People Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Real People Do by Hosier: http://youtu.be/yrleydRwWms

"Spiderman: NYC's Biggest Menace", Peter hissed out with a sigh of frustration as he read the morning print of the very newspaper company he worked for. Why was J.J. Jameson so against the hero in red and blue? It wasn't like Peter- er... Spidey meant any harm to New York or its peoples, he just wanted to clean up the greasy slimeballs that came out at night(and sometimes during the day) to disturb the peace in his beloved city.

Folding the paper and setting it back on the table, Peter shook the bad vibes away and began to munch on his banquet of buttered toast and inky coffee, already having his day planned out ahead of him.

He had to go into the Daily Bugle to sell a few Spiderman photos and sort a few papers, then go to the grocery store to buy fresh food to get him through another month of surviving in this worn out apartment with its crappy plumbing and hellish tenants. But before any of that he would pay the cemetery a visit and talk to the two men he loved most in this world.

Finishing up the last of his coffee, Peter put his plate in the sink and snagged his trusty bag from the couch before heading out the door, not caring to lock it as he has nothing of real value inside. He hobbled quickly down the stairs, dodging the few people in his way and hurriedly made his way towards the cemetery. Just as he reached the gate, Peter hesitated, a heaviness growing in his chest. Almost like he was in a daze, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Bruce.

_Today is Wade's anniversary..._

**Are you going to visit him?**

_Yeah._

**Do you want me to go with you?**

_No, I'm fine. Just wanted to let you know I guess._

**Ok, how about we meet up for lunch then? We can go to that new café next to the music store.**

Peter smiled at Bruce's kindness, texting back a quick 'sure', before walking into the cemetery with a bit more confidence than before. He followed the twisted path through the various graves until he finally arrived at a single, lone headstone.

His smile turned sad as he kneeled before the stone plate and wiped away the dirt and leaves that had gathered since his last visit.

With a shaky breath, Peter cleared his throat,"Its been a while, hasn't it? I... A lot has happened lately. I'm a bonafied super hero now. They call me Spiderman; I wish I could show you... Wade. I-I miss you like crazy, ya know? It hurts like hell to think about it, but I think that maybe....... Maybe I should move o-"

Peter was cut short by the sound of an explosion and police sirens wailing in the distance. Turning, the teen was horrified to see a large chunk missing from the side of an office building not too far away.

Immediately he took off, only taking a moment of cover to change into his Spidey attire before he was slinging through he buildings as fast as he could, praying to God that no one was hurt.

Upon arrival he didn't see anyone trying to escape the rubble or hear any cries for help, at least until a sudden yelp sounded from the next room over. Quick as a flash, Peter pushed through the heavy doors to find a fat, rather wealthy CEO being held at gun point by a very large, well sculpted man in a red and black spandex suit, decked out in more weapons the Peter could find uses for. It wasn't until a moment later that Spiderman noticed the second gun pointed in his direction. Not sure how serious this guy was, Peter slowly raised his hands in surrender, trying to silently formulate a plan.

His train of thought was broken however as the man looked over his shoulder and suddenly squealed out in pure joy,"Holy Fuck! Its Spiderman! Dammit! I should have brought my autograph book with me.... What? No! Fuck you both! Just shut up and let me do my job!"

Peter wasn't quite sure what to make of the crazed man shouting to himself, but his erratic behavior was unpredictable and threw him for a loop. In light of the circumstances, maybe he should just go with the flow and take this scenario moment by moment.

"So, you're a Spidey fan," he questioned the man, drawing his attention instantly. "Of course, Spidey! You're like my fucking idol, if idols could shoot webs lived in a Spideycave," the man spoke excitedly,"Man I've always wanted to be just like you! Unfortunately blue isn't my color though, doesn't go too good with my Zodiac. Oh, but it looks great on you! Anyone ever tell you that you have an amazing ass? Really baby boy, it should be illegal to have an ass like yours!"

Those words were the same exact ones Wade had spoken to him before.

Peter froze at the statement, his mouth hanging open beneath his mask as his hands fell to his sides. He tried to speak, but nothing left his mouth. Slowly he reached his hand out to the man, a sliver of some wild hope growing in his chest until he quickly flinched back as a gun found itself held firmly against his forehead.

"Woah there, Spidey! Just stay put, you cutie patootie spider you~. As much as I admire, and sometimes even worship you, I do have a job. And right now its to put this fat fucker six feet under unless he gives me the info I need to know. So why don't you just shoot a web and just swing away? I mean, I really don't want to shoot you, hell! If it were up to me, I'd marry you, buddy! Unfortunately, money speaks louder to me than words though," he mused in a singsong tenor.

"But you... W-Wa-", the loud blast of a gun cut off Peter's words. Eyes wide and knees struggling not to buckle, he looked to the other masked man, then to the bullet wound in the dead center of his chest. 

Blood quickly spread over the already scarlet suit, turning it a shade darker before another bullet found its mark right next to the first. Peter didn't know whether to be sick, or devastated as the red and black mystery man looked down at his chest, not moving an inch otherwise as the once hostage CEO let out a nasally chuckle,"Bastard, just die."

Three more shots to the mans chest before he finally looked up to Peter once more, his masked expression unreadable.

"Fuck! I just had this cleaned! Do you know how hard it is to get bloodstains out? Not that I mind them much, but its totally not professional when meeting my contract, ya know," the man all but squealed as he turned his attention to his target, opting to ignore the hero behind him. Before the obese man could fire another shot, his arm suddenly detached and fell to the floor in a puddle of blood, making Peter gag and look away.

The CEO cried out in agony as the masked man leaned in closer towards him, supporting himself on the bloody katana he'd used to lop off his arm,"Can't believe you have no idea who I am! Or maybe you thought I was a fake, but rest assured, its me, the one and only Deadpool, baby. And unlike you, chubs, I can't die," Deadpool punctuated with a wink.

With a dry wretch, Peter glanced over at the wounded man, quickly opting to move his eyes to the self-proclaimed Deadpool. 'Who is this guy', he hissed under his breath, suppressing another gag as the thick scent of blood filled his nose.

Dammit! He was supposed to be a hero, and here he is, rendered useless while some psycho (possibly-his-late-lover) was torturing a civilian.

Holding his breath and keeping his eyes on Deadpool, Spidey webbed the man's katana and swiftly yanked it out from under him, making the other fall comically on his face. Unfortunately it would have been a lot funnier if Peter didn't feel like he was about to loose his breakfast all over the place. Once down, Peter webbed him to the floor and hesitantly made his way over to the bleeding, now one armed, CEO, doing his best to help stop the bleeding.

Before his Spidey-sense could even go off, Peter found himself face up on the floor in a puddle of something warm.

Instantly shudders wracked his body and he began to shake uncontrollably. He tried to sit up, but instead was met with a boot to his chest and a gun to his head. Unable to control himself, Peter weakly scrabbled at the foot holding him down in the small pool of blood, tears pricking at his eyes beneath his mask.

Deadpool stared down at the writhing spider, ignoring his pleas to be let up,"Sorry, babe. Chimichangas cost money, and I get paid big time if this guy talks, well... Even if he doesn't I'll still get some dough out of the deal. Speaking of which, you done resisting me, chubs? I promise not to chop off your other arm if you just tell me where it is,"he called to the barely conscious obese creature behind him.

"V-vault... Basement floor..... Code.. 2295", as soon as he finished speaking, Deadpool expertly lopped the man's head off, swinging his blade hard enough that blood splattered across Peter's mask.

In a flash, Pete knocked the bulky man from on top of him and ripped off his mask, throwing it as far away as he could manage before suddenly realizing what he had done. Brown eyes flashed to Deadpool, who was staring at him in some sort of trance.

Neither moved for what felt like hours before Deadpool suddenly took off at a full on sprint and leapt out of the window, disappearing from sight.

Peter didn't bother to go after him, instead he dove for his mask, wiping off as much blood as he could, and slid it back on before taking off as well. Police and firefighters swarmed around the building, but they were the least of the teen's concerns right now. All he could think about was that Deadpool had seen his face.

\---

(Aww man! Did you see that face? Who knew Spidey was such a going babe?!)

[And so young too. He'd be easy to sweet talk into bed, right Wade?... Wade?]

The man didn't move a muscle as the voices nagged at him, his mind focused on what he'd just seen.

Spiderman was actually Peter? The same Peter Wade had left behind all those years ago. The one he forgot as he progressively lost his mind in the Weapon X program. His Peter...

(Helllooooo! Earth to Deadpool! We're here talking about that fine piece of ass and you blank on us? How harsh!)

With a huff of insults, Deadpool shook his head and pulled out a small device from the aforementioned vault his lovely, porky assistant had directed him to before his messy and suddenly execution. "You guys are so damn annoying! Spidey thought I was crazy because of you!"

[News flash, we are crazy.]

(Ooooo, spoiler alert!)

"Fuck you! If it weren't for you guys, I'd be plowing that sweet piece of meat right now! Instead you guys wanted me to kill porky there, and then Peter-!"

Wade stopped there, a dull ache pounding in his head.

He wasn't who he used to be, granted he hardly remembered much of his past before that damned control chip was deactivated, but he did remember that he loved Peter. But Peter could never fall for him, now he was Deadpool. He was immortal, crazy, and a killer. No, Peter was better off not knowing.

Suddenly the scent of greasy mexican heaven drifted through the air, drawing the red-suited man from his intense thoughts. Slipping his target into one of his utility pouches, the man took off at a full run to follow after the scent, all the way screaming at the top of his lungs,"Samantha! Wait for me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this story anymore.... :I  
> If I don't like the next chapter I might just go ahead and put this monster down.


	7. Latch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A new chapter at last! I've decided to stick it out with this story and finish it up. :^)
> 
> And I'm too lazy to post the link for the song, so just look up Latch(acoustic) by Sam Smith.

It had been four months since their first encounter, and after some serious digging on Peter's part and a few not-so-chance run ins with Spiderman's number one fan, Peter finally found some information about the ever mysterious and hellishly crazed Deadpool. 

The man was a wild gun for hire who survived the now completely illegal and shut down Weapon X program, both fortunately and unfortunately. The experiments he underwent drove the man bat shit crazy, and rumor had it that he was horridly scarred from the encounter. It was sad, and yet no matter how much he dug, Peter couldn't find a single document the the guy's past before his experimentation. He couldn't find anything that could tell him if this could possibly be Wade or not.

The two were both so alike and so different. It confused him, and got under his skin almost as much as Deadpool's annoying behavior.

Maybe the reason he seemed so much like Wade was due to Peter's own loneliness. Maybe there was a small part of the mutated youngster that wanted him to be so he wouldn't have to accept his lover's cruel and untimely death. That had to be it.

And as he moped and wallowed on the verge of tears, Peter's thoughts suddenly came to a halt as the ever familiar tapping sounded against his window.

Pulling back his curtains, the teen was none too surprised to see Deadpool hanging upside down from a rope on the other side of the glass. With a sigh and dramatic eye roll, Peter opened his window and took a step back, allowing the bulky man room to enter as he placed his hands on his hips,"What do you want, Deadpool?"

"Spidey! Baby! You know, you really shouldn't let strangers into your room. What if I were a bad guy," the red clad maniac spoke as he threw his arms around the considerably smaller male, only to be shoved off and have his face webbed.

"If you don't have a reason for being here, then you should leave, Deadpool . I have homework to do," Peter growled as he sat down at his paper covered desk.

Ever since that first day, Deadpool had been on him like a fly on garbage. Working for the Daily Bugle and being valedictorian in his college class made him a notable character in the lives of NYC's well to do inhabitants, so it wasn't hard for the mercenary to find out his true identity after seeing his face on their first encounter. And while Peter really didn't like having someone knowing his secret identity, he felt a strange sense of comfort around Deadpool , like he knew the huge man would never tell his secret. And it wasn't like Peter had begged him not to, it was an unspoken oath from the male. Plus, as Spidey's number one fan, it wouldn't make any sense to tell the world and ruin all of the spider's hard work, at least that's what he said anyways.

As Peter began scribbling down formulas, ignoring the looming red shadow hanging over his shoulder nosily, he kind of lost himself in his work. He just couldn't stop, nor did he really want to. Chemistry would do that to him, and it was a welcomed relaxant.

And then a sudden sense of dread filled the teen as he heard Deadpool moving around his room.

"Awww! Spidey, I didn't know you liked stuffed animals! He's so cute and fluff-", Deadpool didn't get to finish his sentence as Peter was suddenly up and socked him in the jaw. Though stunned for a second, as the smaller male frantically reached for the stuffed bear Deadpool grabbed the kid by his shirt and threw him on the bed, only to have webbing shot all over his face.

While distracted with trying to remove all the sticky webbing, Peter landed a few well placed punches to Deadpool's stomach and chest until his grip on the bear, on Mr. Snookums finally released.

Instantly Peter snagged the abused stuffed animal and hugged it to his chest with a shuddering sob. Falling to his knees, Peter glared over at Deadpool,"Don't you ever touch this! Never! You hear me Deadpool?! Don't..... T-this is.. more special than you can imagine..." Peter buried his face into the stuffed animal, letting out a few silent tears as Wade's scent washed over him from the toy.

'Oh shit... Peter....What did I..? I didn't mean to..', Deadpool thought solemnly as he watched the teen struggle to get a hold of himself.

(Man, that's harsh! What'd ya do, take his binkie?)

[You moron, he's upset because we tried to take his bear! I told you it was a bad idea, Wade! Wade.. Wade?]

(I think he's broken.)

The man could only watch as Peter cradled the bear for all he was worth, torm between jumping out the window for a quick escape and revealing himself. The latter was impossible.

He wasn't Peter's 'Wade' anymore. He was screwed up both physically and mentally. Peter wouldn't love what he'd become, hell, Wade wouldn't love himself either.

"Hey, is that some kind of safety blanket or whatever? 'Cuz I mean, I didn't mean to upset you or anything, Spidey-"

"It was a gift from someone important."

Wade froze at the statement.

The old him was still important to Peter. The one that had died in that hit and run, the one that Peter went to go visit the grave of every morning with his Uncle Ben, the one that could make him laugh and love him like a real person. The new him didn't stand a chance.

"Hey, why don't we go out for a bite? I know this awesome taco stand and have some awesome RedBox movies at my place. We can chill and watch some gooey chickflick, maybe a musical," he offered, placing his hands on his hips proudly.

Peter sighed, relaxing a bit,"Deadpool, I don't think-" "Awesome! Let's go, Petey! I live on the other side of town," Wade boomed, grabbing the boy's wrist and pulling him to the window. Without missing a beat, Deadpool hauled Peter over his shoulder and began climbing the rope he'd left from when he'd arrived. "Deadpool ! Seriously, put me down! I have too much work to do," Peter wailed as he struggled against the well sculpted man, but to no avail.

Finally as the teen quit his wiggling, the red suited male set him down on the roof, smile showing clearly through his mask,"All work and no play is boring, Pete. You need to have some fun every once in a while. Staying cooped up will make you depressed!"

Peter was dumbfounded at how much sense his words made. Normally Deadpool had nothing but crazed blabbering and food on his mind, but it seemed he was smarter than he let on.

Sighing Peter shook his head before running and leaping off the edge of the building, flinging a web to the next building and latching on like the wall crawler he was. He looked back for Deadpool , only to find him gone. Eyes scanning frantically, Peter could feel his heart pounding. He didn't fall did he? Sure the male was an oath and had all the grace of a bull in a china shop, but he wasn't stupid enough to fall off a building.... right?

A whistle from above caught his attention and the teen was relieved to see an unmaimed red and black mask staring down at him.

Quickly Peter scaled the wall and looked at the much larger man with a grin,"Alright, lead the way."

\---

It had taken the pair about ten minutes of building scaling to reach a dirtier part of NYC. Crooks and petty thugs were practically crawling all over the place, and though Peter ached to dump them at the police station like old garbage, he didn't have his mask or suit on him.

Prying himself away from his sense of justice, Peter followed Deadpool into the shabbiest apartment building he'd ever seen. It was amazing the complex hasn't been condemned with it leaky ceiling, peeling paint, and cracked walls. Aunt May would throw a fit if she'd seen the crumbling place.

It took two flights of stairs and maneuvering past a deeply making out couple to finally get to Deadpool's door.

Once inside, the teen was instantly horrified.

The front room was covered in old fast food bags, beer bottles and mountains of dirty clothes with questionable stains on them. It was like a special on Hoarders.

However Deadpool didn't seem to mind in the least as he kicked the door shut and plopped down on the couch. Not knowing what else to do, Peter just stood by the door, looking over the living area with his OCD kicking into third gear, at least until Dead pool's hand shot up into the air with three RedBox cases,"Pick your poison, Petey! I've got Gone Girl, The Babadook, and Les Miserables."

Peter smiled at the choices, taking mental note of Deadpool's good taste in movies. He moved around the cluttered mess to sit beside the red man and plucked one of the films from his grasp,"Les Mis all the way. I'm a sucker for Anne Hathaway."

Deadpool nodded and snatched the movie back before going to put it into the DVD player, humming to himself as he did. Then he suddenly stood and ran to the door all the way shouting,"Oh shit! The food!!" Peter just laughed as his companion left with a quick 'Don't start without me' and sunk back into the worn leather couch. It had been a while since he'd just taken a break like this. While he was with Deadpool, Peter could forget everything; college, work, stress, sadness. It was nice.

It had hardly been ten whole minutes before Deadpool came running back, dropping a greasy brown bag in Peter's lap before resuming his place next to the other.

As he set up the movie, Peter peered curiously into the bag, finding two foil wrapped chimichangas and a supreme taco, all dripping with grease, but delicious smelling all the same.

The younger wasted no time in digging into his first chimichanga, easily moving onto his second and barely managing to down his taco. Deadpool on the other hand ate six chimichangas, four burritos, and two crunchy tacos with no problem. Peter was amazed at how much the other could scarf down, though it was probably due to Deadpool's high metabolism and huge bulk.

Then the teen noticed that Deadpool's mask had been lifted the entire time, well, at least the bottom half of it.

Peter curiously looked over the mangled skin of Deadpool's lips and jaw.

It looked so similar to Wade's, yet Deadpool had so much more. He had bubbled scares running all over the revealed flesh, and even a spot or two where it looked as if he'd been crudely stitched together, especially around his lips. The sight made Peter's heart ache; how could someone do something so horrible to another human being? And better yet, why?

Peter's thoughts were cute short as Deadpool suddenly stood on the coffee table and began singing 'I Dreamed a Dream' at the top of his lungs along with the movie. Peter couldn't hold in the laugh that bubbled in his chest and practically rolled on the sofa.

With that small encouragement, Deadpool continued to hilariously act out the rest of the movie, and kept Peter laughing throughout the night until his sides hurt.

As the red male took his seat on the couch, deciding not to desecrate the last scene of the movie, Peter yawned, barely able to keep his eyes open. It was adorable.

Then Peter slowly slumped over into Wade's lap, snuggling close as he could manage to the other.

(Dawww! Look at that cute sleepy face a' his! He's like an angel~.)

[Yes, an underage, web slinging angel. But we should probably take him to bed now,Wade. It'd be more comfortable for him.... Wade?]

(Not again! Earth to big, red, and ugly!!)

Wade pushed the voices away as he watched Peter snore softly, all cute and tired, just like he remembered. Slowly he pressed a gloved finger against the other's lips, earning a soft groan and Peter moving closer. He would never get over just how fucking adorable Peter was. Everything he did just melted Wade's heart, and every time it made it harder and harder for the merc to keep his distance.

But just for tonight he would cross that line he'd set for himself.

Mask still rolled up to just under his nose, Wade leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Peter's lips. Immediately, the still sleeping boy responded, weakly moving his lips against marred ones with gentle moans. And then Wade pulled back to kiss Peter's cheek, then his jaw, and on down to his neck, nibbling softly so not to wake the other. He needed to stop, he really did, but it felt so nice to taste Peter's skin again, to breath in his scent, to hear his voice.

And then Wade hesitantly pulled away, sitting back as he stroked a soothing hand through Peter's hair.

He really wished things could go back to the way they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!


	8. Sleepyhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm too lazy to post the link for the songs, so I'm just going to post which songs inspire me in the AN.
> 
> Sleepyhead by Passion Pit

Peter sat at his desk, scribbling away at his chemistry assignment when suddenly he heard his door open. Figuring it was Aunt May, the teen didn't care to turn around and continued to work before calling out softly,"Sorry Aunt May, I'll be down to eat as soon as I finish this equation." Oddly though, he didn't hear the sweet elderly reply of his dear aunt.

About to turn around, Peter froze as a pair of broad arms encircled him around the middle. Peter slowly moved his hand to feel the rough skin he knew and missed so dearly.

"Hey baby boy. Did ya miss me?"

Tears fell down the boy's cheeks as he quickly spun around and pulled his scarred boyfriend in for a passionate kiss, Wade's lips rough and dominating, just as he remembered. They kissed until they couldn't breathe anymore, and when they broke away for air, Peter peppered Wade's face in kisses; both cheeks, his eyes, forehead, nose, then all along his jaw, across his neck until his face was buried in the crook between the older's neck and shoulder. Sobbing and breathing in that warm, musky scent, Peter could only mumble incoherent I love you's and sweet words about missing his beloved.

And Wade returned them all in that husky tenor he always spoke in, praising Peter, kissing and worshipping him all over like he was a god.

Before the teen knew it, Wade had picked him up and moved them both to the cramped bed in Peter's room. Eager, but gentle, Wade made quick work of both his own and Peter's clothes, continuing his idolship of the younger's body. He paused at Peter's nipples, lavishing them with his hot tongue and pinching them between his teeth and leaving Peter a moaning and sobbing mess beneath him.

Once both buds were a nice, bright red, Wade moved his kissing and nipping downwards over the teen's slender belly and lower into his soft down of pubic hair.

He then laid a gentle kiss to Peter's throbbing head before mouthing up and down the sides of his shaft. Peter rooted his hands into Wade's hair, hips thrusting up eagerly in hopes of the other taking his dripping cock into his mouth. Then all at once Wade took him down the the base.

Peter's voice hit an octave the teen hadn't known was possible.

And then the elder swallowed around his horridly aching member, not once, but twice. Peter lost it, cumming hard into his lover's mouth without warning before falling back against the mattress in a shuddering mess. But that wasn't all Wade had planned. While Peter was still sensitive and recovering, the elder leaned down even lower, spreading Peter's cheeks to place a kiss on his sweet, puckered entrance before running his tongue over the bundle of muscle.

Peter moaned and thrashed still sensitive from his orgasm and his breathing coming in short huffs littered with "Oh God!" and "Wade...!" as he squirmed. He felt so exposed, so slutty, but he could care less as he practically screamed when Wade's tongue finally slithered inside of him.

Wade hummed and worked his tongue like a pro as he ate the younger out, making Peter keen and dig his heels into the small of his back. Slowly Peter's once wilted cock rose back to full mast, and he thought he felt another orgasm coming on, but then Wade suddenly pulled away, making the boy gasp and groan in frustration.

However the elder didn't make Peter wait too much longer as he quickly moved to align his own hot and throbbing member to Peter's entrance. He teased and taunted the boy, whispering dirty words into his ear before suddenly snapping his hips forward and burying his cock deep into Peter's sweet ass.

"Ah fuck, baby boy! You're so tight! Squeeze me any harder and I'll be fucking you with a limp dick," he growled into the other's neck as he bit and licked the spot, setting a steady rhythm that quickly began to gain momentum.

Peter thought about responding, he really did, but with Wade pounding into him like the world would burn if he ceased, Peter couldn't utter anything other than pleas for the other to go faster, harder.

And so he did.

Peter could feel his orgasm peaking, his screams becoming louder until....

Until...

Peter cried out, his back arching and toes curling as he came hard, still on the brink of sleep.

As he finished shooting his load all inside his boxers, Peter's teary eyes widened in horror. He quickly sat up and shoved a hesitant hand down his pants only to confirm his suspicions. He'd had a wet dream, a beautiful wet dream, and had actually cum in his sleep.... in Deadpool's apartment.

Quickly the web weaver looked around, his shoulders slumping in relief as it seemed the other had already left.

Peter sighed, wiping his eyes with his clean hand before sauntering off towards the horridly dirty bathroom to clean himself up.

He washed his hands and cleaned his boxers off as best as he could, grateful for the merc's wonky schedule. Once finished, Peter walked out of the small bathroom, only to spot a poorly written note laying on the coffee table that read:

_Hey, Spidey, had to leave for a job! Ya know, duty calls and chimichangas don't pay themselves, all that jazz~ Anywhore, don't worry about locking the door, I have a guard dog who eats the shit bags that let themselves in. But when I get back we should totally do this again! Love, your #1 fan!_

Peter took a moment to admire the red crayola writing with a sad smile before digging out his cell phone from his pocket. He grimaced at the ten missed calls from Aunt May and the numerous texts from MJ and Harry. With a sigh, he dialed his aunts number, steeling himself for the verbal thrashing of a lifetime.

\----

Wade had watched Peter from where he was now, two buildings away with a pair of Stark tech binoculars and an obvious hard on from what he'd just witnessed.

He'd seen Peter tossing and turning ever so pleasantly in his sleep, his hand creeping up his shirt every once in a while before the boy had rolled onto his back and released a cry that most definitely had an orgasm accompanying it.

"Fuck, Spidey, that was hot," he murmured to himself, reaching a hand down to lightly touch his own erection through his suit.

(Dayum! Who knew Spidey could look so hot! We should totally rush back home and really give him something to scream about!)

[You're forgetting the part where he runs away after looking at our hideous body.]

(You're right, I wouldn't poke us with a fifty foot pole, much less fuck with us.... unless we kept the suit on. You gotta admit, our dick kinda drives the girls crazy!)

"Shut the fuck up! I had this shit before and Pete loved me, why wouldn't he now?"

[Because you're a killer psycho who has more scars than before and two other voices living inside his head.]

(And we have an insta-boner when we think about bonin' that sweet ass!)

"Just be quiet! Nobody asked you two!"

[Uh, you did genius.]

(Ohhh, want some aloe for that burn?)

"Just shut up you dicks! I'm trying to see if he's gonna finish the job," Wade growled as he creeped on the teen through his binoculars. Sadly, Peter didn't provide a show and instead went to clean up before returning to read his note before checking his phone and making a call.

He chuckled watching the teen pace the trashed living room, trying to calm down who he guessed was Aunt May on the other end of the call before his Holla Back Girl ringtone went off.

"1-800-choke-that-hoe, you name 'em, we slay 'em! How can we help you today," Wade practically sang into the cell. "Now listen here you dirty mercenary! I already sent half of the payment to your account, so you better make good on your end, or I'll have your head in a jar for a conversation piece, understand?!" "Yeah, yeah, I had some extra packing to do, just relax. Have you read anything bad on my resume? I'll be there in ten, hot stuff, just keep your pants on and make sure you have the other half of my pay in cash, comprehende? Otherwise _I'll_ have your head in a jar," he growled before ending the call and shoving his phone into his handy dandy utility belt as he stood. 

He cast one last glance towards his apartment and took off towards the airport, not knowing when he'd be back, but hoping Peter would be alright without him.

\----

Aunt May had been a worried mess on the phone and wasn't much better when Peter finally got home. Shed doted over him like a mother, rushing him with questions about where he'd been, why he hadn't called, who had he been with, was he going to leave again tonight.

Gently taking her hands, Peter looked into her eyes sincerely,"I'm sorry, Aunt May. I didn't plan on leaving last night but... a friend of mine invited me over. He's shy, and didn't feel comfortable meeting you yet, I'm sorry I didn't let you know. I promise to shoot you a text next time I go, alright?"

May wiped her red eyes and stifled a sniffle as she pulled her nephew into a tight hug,"Just don't go disappearing on me like your father and mother did, Peter Parker. You're all I have left. I couldn't bear to lose anyone else I love."

Peter just nodded and hugged the elder woman back, rubbing her shoulders as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Alright," she signed shakily, pulling away and patting him on the shoulder,"Be here when I get off from work please? The laundry needs doing, and I invited Bruce over for dinner, so make sure the house is tidy. Oh! And please pick up a gallon of milk! We're almost out."

Peter felt his nerves from earlier this morning tense at the news of Bruce coming over, but all the same it was a relief. Maybe talking to the older man would help with these confusing feelings he had for Deadpool.

"Will do. I'll stop by later and bring you a lunch if you aren't busy," he smiled as he gave her another quick hug before the woman rushed out the door for work.

Peter sighed as he looked around the small empty house... all alone.

In an attempt to distract himself, Peter rushed around the house to gather the dirty laundry. He had a lot of work to do before Aunt May returned home.

\----

Bruce laughed as Aunt May described a patient she'd tended to today who, according to her, had feet as swollen and hairy as bigfoot himself. They'd had to use two wheelchairs to move him around, one for his feet, and one for the rest of him.

"Well, it sounds like you've had quite a day," the man spoke with a chuckle. Then he turned his gaze to Peter who pretended not to notice,"And what have you been up to, Peter? Get any good shots of Spiderman lately?"

The teen nodded, setting down his fork with the best smile he could muster,"Yeah, but none that impress Jamison. Seems like he's only interesting in photos that are damning. He's convinced Spiderman is some kind of criminal, its sad."

Bruce simply looked at Peter a moment, his eyes showing concern as he analyzed the boy.

"You know, I could use a nice hot cup of tea," Bruce said suddenly and Aunt May jumped to her feet in understanding."Of course, I'll get the kettle ready," she piped before scurrying off into the kitchen, leaving Peter and Bruce to their privacy.

Bruce sat in silence for a few moments before clearing his throat,"Peter, what's wrong? You look like you're regressing. Did something happen?"

Peter stared down at his plate, wondering how to word what was bothering him. He idly scraped his fork across his plate as he shrugged, at a loss of how to explain.

Bruce sighed, reaching a hand to place it gently on Peter's shoulder,"Peter, I'm here to help you, but if you don't tell me what's wrong, I can only do so much. I want to help you."

Slowly Peter nodded, biting his lip as he let out a shuddering breath,"I... I've met someone. He's a good guy, a good friend, but when I'm with him, I keep comparing him to Wade. And sometimes, I even feel like he is Wade, but....." "Peter, its alright. When you've been through something traumatic like what you have been, sometimes its hard to let go. Its normal," the older spoke, folding his hands together with a look mixed between worry and sympathy,"Just.... be careful. Don't let those feelings overwhelm you. He could be a good guy, but sometimes people aren't always who they seem."

Peter looked to the man, absorbing his somewhat cryptic warning. Maybe he was just over thinking things again.

Before he could question his psychiatrist, the older man stood with a warm smile,"Well, its late and I'm sure your aunt is worn out." "Oh, are you leaving already," May asked, returning to the room with a tray of tea for three.

"Yes, unfortunately I still gave some papers to fill out before tomorrow, but I'll come back another day for that tea. Peter, could I trouble you for a visit to my office around 3 or so? I have someone I think you'd like to meet."

Peter nodded and followed Bruce to the door, closing and locking it after their goodbyes were said.

It didn't take long for the teen to bid Aunt May a solemn good night and return to his room, looking around the space longingly as if the Wade from his dream would come out at any moment. But he didn't.

Depressed, Peter sighed and collapsed on his bed, not caring to change into his PJs as he waited for sleep to take him.

\----

The dreams hadn't stopped, in fact they'd only gotten worse. For a month straight, Peter woke every morning to an orgasm and soiled boxers with Wade's name on his lips.

It was like a curse.

A curse that left Peter horny all day and needing that rough touch he missed so badly.

Although one good thing did happen. Stark. Tony Stark. That was the friend Bruce had wanted Peter to meet, and Peter had been overjoyed to meet the technical genius. The two had gotten off great, and Peter tended to spend more and more time in Bruce's office with him in his free time than anywhere else, and it helped a bit to keep the youngster's mind off his sexual needs and frustration. 

At least part of the time.

And as Peter clung to the wall of the police station, finishing up webbing a special package of baddies, Peter flinched as the familiar feeling of heat pooling in his belly washed over him. Partially annoyed and fairly horny, the web weaver fled the scene to collect his camera.

He made it a few blocks before heat completely encompassed him in an unbearable way. Peter let out a sob as he finally fell onto the roof of a slumy apartment, panting as he tried to get a grip on himself. His cock throbbed painfully and obviously through his suit, but he refused to touch himself.

He couldn't moved he slumped against an air conditioning unit, closing his eyes as he tried to will his erection away with no success.

"Woah, Spidey! You sick or somethin'? You're looking pretty green."

Peter cracked open an eye through his mask to see none other than Deadpool peering down at him curiously. Licking his lips, Peter let out an involuntary moan of the man's name,"D-Deadpool."

Taken aback at first, Deadpool seemed to straighten up before his mouth made an 'o' through his own mask. "Petey, are you horny?"

Peter shook his head weakly, even as he moaned when Deadpool traced a finger over his clear erection.

(Do you know what this means?)

[We can get our rocks off with Spidey.]

(Yup, that ass is finally ours!)

Wade shook away the voices, muttering to himself lowly,"No, he's mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!


	9. Dog Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dog Teeth by Nicole Dollanganger

Strong gloved hands held Peter's hips tightly as Deadpool nipped and licked at his exposed jawline, the larger man's hips rubbing madly against his own.

Peter pleaded weakly for Deadpool to stop, lacking the emotional strength to physically stop him, but unsure if he even wanted to.

They were already this far, they might as well continue. But it felt bad, wrong. He felt like he was betraying Wade by giving in, and still some small part of the teen just couldn't help but think about the possibility that Deadpool and Wade were the same. What if they really were the same person? What would Peter do if they were? What would he do if they weren't?

Another thrust of their clothed erections sliding and grinding together and Peter's thoughts melted away with another moan.

Deadpool couldn't stop himself as he pulled Peter's weak arms above his head with one hand and used the other to turn the teen's face so he could claim that deliciously moaning mouth. He'd rolled up both of their masks to just above their noses, mindful of Peter's identity, but he so badly craved to rip the damned thing off. It'd been so long since he'd felt Peter this way, since he'd brought the other to such a state of blissful delirium that he could hardly speak, but one word breathed from Peter's lips like a mantra.

"Wade..."

The man's heart almost stopped, thinking the boy had found him out, at least until Peter went stock still as well.

Breath still short and his erection so painful it was hard to think, Peter's mind raced to figure out something to say. He couldn't get the words out, hell, there weren't any words. He'd just called his ex lover's name while being ravished by another man.

"I... I-I-" "Wade? Is that your man, Spidey? Looks like he hasn't taken care of you, has he?"

Anger flared in the youth, his blood boiling and eyes springing with tears as he prepared to knock the man off. But Deadpool was faster.

Before the teen could even flinch, he reached down into those spandex pants and took hold of the rock hard cock inside.

Peter keened and weakly tried to pull away, but to no avail. Deadpool's rough, gloved hand worked like magic over his member, dancing around the skin in all the right places.

It was painful, but just enough that he could feel the pleasure buzzing through him.

"You know, if he's not going to give you attention, you can always have fun with me, Petey. I'd be more than happy to help you get your rocks off," Deadpool whispered in his ear.

It was all too much, Deadpool's voice in his ear, his hand working Peter's dick like he'd done it before, and thoughts of Wade drifting through his mind.

Peter came, a sob leaving his lips and tears rolling down his cheeks.

Emotionally and physically worn, Peter slumped against the air conditioning unit, sobbing and shuddering. He didn't lift his head as Deadpool stood, rolling his mask back down and wiped the remnants of Peter's release on his thigh like chip crumbs.

"Hey, next time you need to get off, just swing by. I'll help you out any time, Spidey," he spoke before bidding the emotionally crushed boy farewell and running off to God knows where.

And Peter couldn't bring himself to care.

He felt numb. He felt used. He felt like shit.

It took all he had to roll down his mask and slowly make his way back home, unaware of figure watching him from the shadows.

And watch he did.

Wade felt like he had stones in his gut, keeping him rooted to the spot as he watched Peter go. Why did he do that? Why was he trying so hard to drive Peter away? The old him would never have done that.

The old him.

He wasn't the old him anymore.

He was mean, gritty, nasty, and had shit for brains. The voices had been right.

(Yeah! We told you so!.... wait, what?)

[Idiot. We just pushed him away, forget about getting naked, he won't even want to see our masked face again. Nice going, Wade.]

".........."

(......What? No snarky comeback?)

Wade didn't answer, instead he silently prowled for the nearest thing he could take his anger and frustration out on. Fortunately his phone rang before he could find anything or anyone.

\----

Peter hadn't left his bed in days except to use the restroom, and even then he wouldn't even so much as make a peep. May had begged him to let her know what was wrong, but he'd simply shrug it off, sometimes shed a few silent tears, and return to his room to slide under his grey comforter.

He slept for the most part, rarely ate, and had even taken an extended leave from the Bugle.

NYC's biggest idol was missing as well.

But Peter couldn't find it I'm him to care. All he could think about was Wade and Deadpool. The events from the other night just kept replaying in his mind like a broken record.

Deadpool wasn't Wade.

It was like losing him all over again.

Despair had nestled its way into Peter's heart again, the only thing seeming to keep him afloat in his pit of depression being the bear from all that time ago. Peter squeezed the stuffed animal to his chest and closed his eyes, too tired to cry, but too awake to sleep. So he just laid there. Continuing to think about all of the things that brought him down. About how Wade was probably looking down at him with disappointment, how he hadn't completely disliked what Deadpool had done to him, and how he had ignored all of Bruce's calls to his cell.

"What am I supposed to do now, Uncle Ben?"

\----

Peter woke to a gentle knock on his door, one he didn't answer as the intruder let themselves in.

No, not an intruder. It was Bruce. And someone else.... was that Tony?

The former took a seat beside him on the bed and ruffled his hair,"Hey kid, long time no see. You doing ok?"

Peter simply shrugged, not looking at either of them, at least until Bruce knelt down in his line of vision,"Peter, how about we go somewhere. You need to get out of the house."

Knowing he couldn't argue with his psychiatrist, the teen hesitantly got up and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

"Are you sure he's the one, Tony? I care about Peter, but... If he isn't, then-"

"Relax, Banner. Whether he was or not I planned on asking the kid to join us. Its no fun with just two mad geniuses running amuck in the tower. He's smart, too smart to waste away in some mucky college that'll give him a useless degree and recommend him to some dead end job."

"Tony..."

"Don't worry, me and Jarvis went through hours of film from my sky drones, believe me, its him. Plus, now you won't have to make all those long trips out to go council him."

Bruce opened his mouth to argue, but closed it as Peter walked out of the bathroom, arms still latched around Mr. Snookums.

Tony stood with a smile,"Good, you look less like death and more like fresh roadkill! Let's head out."

Much to Bruce's surprise, and quite possibly Tony's as well, Peter laughed. His aunt had told them of his recent mood change, so to see the kid smile from something like one of Tony's crude jokes, it was nothing short of a shock.

The trio slowly made their way to the streets of New York, walking in silence for the most part with the exception of Tony cracking some wise ass joke here and there. It didn't take long for them to reach a dark, slumy alley where a nice, shiny black car waited for them. Peter almost walked right past it until Tony pulled out a pair of keys and unlocked the doors.

"Sorry, I don't like the paparazzi joining me on my personal visits", the man huffed as he climbed into the driver side.

Peter only nodded and hopped in the back seat, shoving his bear in his lap as he sat in awkward silence through the drive.

He didn't really pay attention to where they were going, all he knew was that the ride was long and Bruce was trying to start up dying conversations about trivial things like the weather and how many thugs they passed. Regardless, it was boring, and Peter had almost fallen asleep when the car finally came to a stop... right in front of the Avengers Tower.

The teen rubbed his eyes in disbelief as he got out of the car and followed the others inside, Tony only briefly stopping to tell Jarvis to let them in. Like magic, the AI opened the doors and started rambling on about different conferences Stark had planned in the next few day, all of which the man asked to be pushed back.

It was amazing, from the lobby, to the elevators, to the community room Peter stood in now.

He was in such a daze he didn't even notice Tony trying to get his attention until the man snapped impatiently in his face,"Hey, Peter! Eyes on me! Mind if we set your friend on the couch for a bit? I want to talk to you about something."

Peter looked to Bruce who only smiled softly, and slowly, hesitantly, he set Mr. Snookums on the black leather sofa.

He hardly had time to look at the stuffed bear before Tony was ushering him into a large office, offering him a chair before taking his own behind a large black desk.

"Alright, I'll cut straight to the chase. I don't just bring anyone in the Tower, Peter, but I know, you're not just anyone, am I right? So I'd like to offer you a place here. Not working for me, but working with us. It doesn't mean you won't still get paid or anythi-"

"What Tony is trying to say, is that we see some great potential in you, Peter, and we want you on our team," Bruce improvised, leaving Tony gaping in mock offense at him.

And Peter, well Peter was shocked. Never in a million years did he think he'd meet Tony Stark, or be let into the Avengers Tower, or offered a spot among them. He sat there, mouth hanging open for a few moments before he swallowed and readjusted in his seat,"I, I mean, wow! Um, I... I don't know what to say. I... I don't really know what you see in me-"

"Hey, Peter, we already know."

"Tony!"

"Well, he thinks we don't, but we do, so what's the point in hiding it," Tony hissed as Peter tensed in his seat.

"You know...", it wasn't a question, just a sentence that fell from Peter's lips as he stared wide eyed at the Stark prodigy.

Bruce quickly turned to the teen and sighed,"I'm sorry, we were _supposed_ to let you tell us whenever you were ready, but-"

"For how long?"

Tony looked up at the boy, just staring at him a moment,"About two months. We just happened to catch you on one of my sky drones by chance. So I did a little research and here we are."

"So you want Spiderman on your team?"

"Peter, you're a bright kid, brighter than most. Do you think I would invest time into some web slinging super I've never worked with? You're just like me and Banner, well, mostly me, but it wasn't your suit that caught my attention. It was your smarts. I had my suspicions about you when we first met, but don't take it the wrong way. I want Peter Parker to join my team. If he wants to bring Spiderman, that's up to him."

Peter pondered over Tony's words for a moment, mulling it over before giving a nod,"Alright, but one one condition. Don't reveal my identity to Aunt May, she has enough to worry about. I'll join the team, but only Spiderman lives here, got it?"

Tony barked a laugh before reaching his hand out to the teen,"Alright, deal. Glad you decided to put up with us."

\----

"Hey Peter, do you know a mercenary by the name of Deadpool?"

Peter looked up from his reading at Tony, a bit guarded, but nodded. It had been a month since he'd seen the crazy merc, but he couldn't complain. The time apart had given him a while to think about his feelings and even come to a decision about the delusional and crass man.

"How much do you know about him?"

"Not much, honestly,"the teen mused,"He has a dark sense of humor, is obsessed with Mexican food and is Spiderman's biggest fan, why?"

Tony's expression suddenly grew unreadable,"Does he know Peter Parker?"

Peter's heart froze, but he managed to keep it from showing on his face,"No. I can't imagine what he'd do if he did. Probably start stalking me."

The response seemed to tide Tony over as he nodded and returned to his tinkering.

It was strange, seeing as Tony wasn't the kind of guy to pry, but all the same there had to be a reason for it. Peter quickly banished the thought as Steve walked in, dressed in his suit, sans helmet, though all of the white had been stained pink and the blue had faded patches like someone had spilled bleach on it,"Alright, who's idea of a prank was this?"

Tony and Peter both broke out into laughter at the sight.

The super soldier was less than amused as he stalked over to Tony, immediately suspecting him as the culprit. Honestly, the two fought like an old married couple, they should just get together already.

Together...

Peter steeled himself. He'd made his decision, now he just had to go through with it.

Standing, Peter bid the bickering duo farewell and packed his things before slipping into his suit and swinging his way out of the Tower via an open window. He needed to find Deadpool and talk to him, at least as much as the other could tolerate before losing himself again.

\----

Wade sat on his poor excuse for a bed, pistol in hand as he polished it to nice, shiny perfection.

He hadn't seen Peter in a month, mostly because he didn't know how to face the boy after their last meet up. He'd done and said some pretty nasty shit, so he only had himself to blame.

[God, you're so touchy! Just go fuck the kid and get it over with.]

(Yeah! Spidey was begging for it last time, maybe he'll be delighted for you to finish the job~.)

"Shut up..."

[Or what? You gonna slit my throat too? Newsflash, I'm a voice in _your_ head. Can't kill what isn't there.]

"Shut up."

(He's right you know! We're only here for your torture.<3 It'll be easier on you if ya just get over it.)

"Shut up!"

[Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, you angry now, Wade? We getting under your skin that much?]

(Haha, if he had any skin left to get under! He's all scar tissue!)

[Not gonna make any comebacks?]

(Nah, remember! He's broken! The only parts of him that are working are us, and we're a sign that he's crazy!)

"FUCKING SHUT UP!"

Before he could get a response, Wade turned the pistol and stuffed the barrel in his mouth, not hesitating as he pulled the trigger.

And then all was black.

It was like he was floating through nothingness, and at last at peace. He never wanted to leave this place. Here he never hurt, nor did he hurt others. Here he couldn't hear the voices. Here he felt safe from everyone, including himself. Here he could think of Peter all day.

But it never lasted.

Slowly Wade opened his eyes and stared at his ceiling, blood splattered everywhere. He sat up, feeling numb and emotionless. It was like each time he killed himself, it only made things worse.

He knew he couldn't truly die, but when he died for those few moments, Wade felt peace.

Slowly he lifted the barrel again, hoping in vain that he wouldn't wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought. c:


	10. Drilled a Wire Through My Cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drilled a Wire Through My Cheek by Blue October
> 
>  
> 
> SMUT WARNING!!! If you're not in this story for the smut, then be warned that most of this chapter contains explicit sexual scenes! Read at your own discretion.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm starting college back tomorrow so chapters will be out only as fast as classes allow me.

Deadpool meticulously inspected each and every bullet as he pulled them out of the package, weighing them, checking for any rust, making sure they were the same size, and finally loading them into his prized pistols.

He'd wasted an entire two clips on trying to kill himself, and then the rest of his stash on a mission just the other day. It was amazing how much ammo he could use in the span of a week.

(Not as amazing as Spidey's ass~)

Wade pointed the gun to his head.

[Shut up, you moron! Don't you remember how much it hurt last time he shot himself in the head?!]

(Right, right! My bad, but you have to admit he is quite a tasty little treat!)

Wade cocked the gun, waiting for the voices to say one more word about Peter... and then suddenly there was a knock on his door, making the man jump. He didn't order pizza, so who the hell was it? Girl Scout? Jehovah's witness? The Mormons?

With a growl he stood and walked to the door. As he pulled open the door, he aimed his gun in the intruders face before slowly lowering it,"Hey, baby face! Long time no see! What brings you to this part of town? No baddies to bring to justice?"

Peter had to admit, he'd been quite shocked when the other had pointed a gun at him, but when he thought about it, it seemed like a very 'Deadpool' thing to do.

With a small smile he looked up to the masked face and shrugged,"Everyone's pretty quiet tonight. Can I come in for a bit?"

Wade weighed his options for a moment, humming thoughtfully before nodding,"Sure, Petey. You here for round two? My sheets are clean just for you~."

The teen walked in, sighing as he shook his messy head and turned to look back at the merc as he shut the door."No, I just.... I wanted to talk," he said simply, unsure of how to word what he wanted to say. He could never tell when he had Deadpool's attention or not or when the merc could and couldn't handle a serious conversation. He would just have to try.

"I... last time we were together, when you-" "Ohhhhh, so that's what this is about! What? Was a hand job not enough? Need me to give ya another fix, since your man doesn't seem to take care of you," the red man practically sang.

(Man, quit stalling and get to the good part already!)

"Deadpool, seriously! Please listen to me, this is important," Peter pleaded as he reached out and latching a hand to the criss crossing straps over the man's chest.

[I agree, Peter definitely came here for the 'D'! So let's give it to him already!]

"Sure, dollface, I'm all yours," he mused, placing each of his hands on the teen's perky butt cheeks,"You wanna hang here, or move to my room? Its more comfortable."

Peter pulled away, smacking the man's hands as he ran one of his own through his hair,"What's wrong with you?! Focus! I'm trying to talk to you!"

What was wrong with him?

What wasn't wrong with him.

(Ya know what sounds good right about now?)

[A dive between those pretty little legs?]

No, Peter wanted to talk! He needed to focus.

(Oh, c'mon! Look at that face. Peter wants it, you just have to be more assertive!)

[He's right, Wade. I mean, why would pretty boy show up here after what we did to him? Unless he liked it and wants you all over him.]

(Yeah, just do it already! We need some sexy fun time!)

Why _would_ Peter come to see him again? Wade had been horrible to him, degraded him even, but he'd still come back.

Maybe the voices were right.

[Fuck yeah we are!]

(We're always right!)

Wade's trigger finger twitched. He should just shoot himself now.

As Peter stumbled over his words, he didn't notice as Deadpool rolled up his mask to just over his nose until he felt rough lips crash against his own and strong arms wrap around him. Immediately, Peter broke away with a squeal,"What the hell!? What are you doing!??"

He didn't receive an answer as Deadpool kissed him again, those gloved hands sliding past the lip of his pants and down to grab his ass. Peter moaned, wanting to fight, but his strength was failing him. All the teen could think about was that night on the rooftop, how horny he'd been, and how horny he was now. Hell, he'd even come over here to tell the man assaulting him that he wanted to try a relationship with him, but not like this. He wanted to talk about it, take everything slow.

Peter let out another loud moan as one of the merc's fingers pushed inside him, his glove rough against the teen's sensitive entrance.

Slowly Wade trailed his fierce kisses down Peter's chin and to his neck, nipping and sucking the tender flesh. Man had he missed this. He may be crazy and his past was all a blur, but he still remembered how to work Peter's body like play dough.

Two fingers pumping in and out of Peter's hole and Wade's breathing hitched. Damn his pants felt so tight.

And Peter? He was weakly pleading for him to stop in between moans, but he didn't seem to be complaining. Fuck, he was so good. Each groan and whimper only seemed to make his cock throb all the worse.

Quickly, he turned them and shoved Peter up against the wall, grinding his hips into Peter's. The boy stuttered out a cry as he tried to fight both himself and the man thrusting his hips so deliciously against his own and toying with his ass, now three fingers in.

Peter couldn't tell if he was melting in pain or pleasure anymore, his mind vaguely reminding him that he would be sore tomorrow, but he couldn't be bothered with that now. Deadpool's fingers were stretching him and pushing in deeper, like they were looking for something. And they both knew when he found it.

The teen all but screamed a strangled sound, smacking his head back against the wall. And the man kept his fingers dancing over the spot, unrelenting and bringing Peter closer to his climax with every brush over his prostate.

(Just look at that face~. This was totally a good idea!)

[He's melting so nicely, let's skip the rest of the foreplay and get right to it, Wade!]

(Yeah, he looks like he's about to cum. We don't wanna miss out, now do we?)

"No", Wade breathed, though Peter didn't seem to hear as he was lost in the grinding and thrusting.

Using his free hand, the man unbuckled his belt and pulled his cock free from his suit. All he could think of was having Peter moaning and thrashing like he had back then. He wanted the teen to feel good. He wanted Peter to love him again.

He made quick work of the boy's own pants, quickly casting them aside to the floor along with his boxers and shirt. God, he was beautiful. Like a perfect statue carved from the highest grade marble. And Wade? He was disgusting. The dirty gum stuck to some street punk's filthy shoe. But Peter had made him feel like the world before, like he was a piece of art. But the man knew he wasn't, knew he was just garbage in the face of everything else, especially Peter.

He quickly hoisted the boy's legs up over his arms, pushing Peter against the wall to hold him up, and member into the nice hot tightness.

Or at least tried to.

Peter was so tight, fuck. It was like the first time they'd had sex. And Peter was crying. He was crying....

The old him would have kissed away those tears and muttered promises about how good he'd make the boy feel. The old him would have taken his time prepping Peter and laid him out on the bed all nice and comfortable. The old him wouldn't have been this cruel. But the old him was dead.

Wade Wilson was dead. And now Deadpool was left in his shadow, a mere glimmer of what he used to be.

"Fucking holy tacos, Pete! You're so tight", he grunted, pushing in more.

Peter didn't respond as he bit his lip, drawing blood.

And after another moment of forcing his way inside, the man finally bottomed out with a low moan. He didn't give Peter time to adjust before he slowly pulled out and thrust back in, picking up speed as the teen cried out with each thrust.

It was so very painful. And not just physically. Peter couldn't shake the feeling that he was betraying himself, that he was betraying Wade. With each thrust, Peter felt another piece of his heart break and shatter.

Thrust

Why was Deadpool doing this?

Thrust

Why didn't he stop the man?

Thrust

Why couldn't he just forget Wade?

Thrust

Why did he have to die?

Finally Peter screamed as he lost himself in the bliss of his orgasm, cum shooting in streams between his and Deadpool's chests. And as the boy's muscles tightened around his dripping cock, Wade released with a grunt.

Peter winced at the feeling of of cum coating his insides, his heart and stomach twisting in sync.

They both stayed where they were, panting and not looking at each other until Deadpool finally rose his masked head,"Fuck, that was good. I haven't gotten off like that in years, Spidey. We should do this again sometime." Peter shuddered as the man finally pulled his limp cock out and tried to set him back on the floor. Peter couldn't stand, and started to collapse until Deadpool caught him and hoisted him up like a bride.

Peter just felt so empty, so used. All he wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Damn, guess you'll just have to sleep here. Don't want people to see me carrying you around like this," Deadpool muttered as he carried the teen to his bedroom and laid him down on the, surprisingly, new looking sheets. Peter didn't utter a word as he tucked the web weaver in and bid him goodnight, closing the door with a wink. Silent tears fell down his cheeks as he rolled over away from the door and pulled the covers over his head.

Why did this bed smell so much like Wade?

\----

Deadpool stood at the door for a moment, straining to hear if Peter was crying or not.

Nothing

With a sigh he closed his eyes and rested his head against the door. He wanted Peter back so badly. He wanted his old life back, but he could never have it. He was broken, defective, a failure.

Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he ever listen to that man?

He remembered being sick, and that man... Killebrew! Killebrew was his name! He'd offered Wade a cure! But... he'd given up Peter for it. Why did he ever go through with it?

Maybe the old him was just an asshole.

After all, crazy or not, the new him would never give up Peter!

[Idiot, you can't die now. You wouldn't ever have a _reason_ to give him up.]

(But I bet he's gonna give you up now~!)

"What are you talking about," he muttered to himself as he walked away from the door and into the kitchen. He kicked open the fridge and pulled out a beer, popping the top off and lifting his mask to take a swig.

(I'm saying that you made him cry, dumbass! Now he's gonna be scared of you.)

"You two were the ones who kept saying I needed to be more assertive!"

[And when have we ever been right? You've had us for how long now? And you still haven't learned that much? Dumbass.]

"You..."

(Oh don't worry! We like it better when its just you and us~!)

[The three musket-maniacs.]

Wade suddenly threw his beer bottle on the floor, glass shattering and beer flowing across the floor freely. He felt so worthless. 

Suddenly a memory came back to him, a sentence he recalled from his childhood.

'You're worthless.'

He couldn't remember who exactly had said it, but he remembered how much it hurt, how hard he'd tried to prove them wrong. And now he'd only proved them right.

He _was_ worthless. The only thing that could keep him sane was to hurt Peter.

If there was a God, surely he'd damned Wade to a life of utter pain and loneliness for whatever sins he'd committed, and maybe even that wasn't enough now. 

Clutching his head, Wade did the only thing he knew he was good at; he walked to the front door and ran away, not noticing the small crack of his bedroom door.

\----

The sex didn't stop.

Everyday Peter would go over to Deadpool's apartment, and everyday the man would ravish him. But he never fought him, he never begged Deadpool to stop, he never said a word. 

It was an unspoken exchange between them.

And surprisingly Peter was alright with it. At least on the outside, inside he was confused and hurt, but he couldn't stop. He didn't really want to. This was the first time since Wade's death that he felt anywhere close to whole, granted he was just filling himself with meaningless sex, but it was better than feeling so empty and broken. But he couldn't just leave Deadpool, not after what he'd seen that night.

They were both a wreck, and this was the only way he could sympathize with him.

"Hey, Pete! You holding up ok, buddy?"

The question was accompanied by a hand clapping on his shoulder and jarring the teen from depressing thoughts. Peter quickly looked over to see Tony standing next to him with Steve at his side. "You seem out of it, are you ok," Cap asked, his normally handsome face wrung with worry.

Peter smiled warmly at the pair,"Yeah, just lost in thought." "Kid, if biochemistry is giving you a tough time, then I'm worried to let you in the lab."

There it was, Tony's indirect prying. Peter understood he was worried, especially after having seen him at his worst, but he really wished the man would mind his own business, just this once. Again he smiled, erasing any trace of anything having been wrong with him,"I'm fine, Tony, really. I'm just worried about leaving my aunt alone so much."

The man gave him a look, that same one he had when presented with an unsolvable challenge the he would most assuredly crack, before he simply nodded and walked off.

Steve smiled down at the teen, something gentle and knowing in his gaze. "Actually, we're all worried, Peter. If you're struggling with something, we'd like to help if we can. Even if its just something you need to get off your chest", he spoke, blue eyes looking into Peter's own. And at that look Peter had almost wanted to spill everything, to tell the super soldier what was going on between him and Deadpool, to tell him he wanted to move on from Wade and try to start something with the merc, because no matter how he sliced it, he was attracted to the insane man. He knew the other was in pain and used Peter as an escape. He knew all of the dirty flirtatious words the man muttered were empty. He knew Deadpool was hiding behind the physical pleasure of their romps, but he still _liked_ the bastard, still came back for his cruelty.

And Peter so desperately wanted to say all of this to the man before him. To tell someone who might understand.

Peter opened his mouth to speak, paused, then closed it again in an apologetic smile,"There's nothing wrong. I'm fine, I promise." He was such a liar.

And from the look in Steve's eyes, the man knew he was too, but said nothing as he patted the teen on the back.

As Cap finally left the room, Peter let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He knew they were just worried about him and only wanted to help, but their persistence was driving him insane.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Peter felt a tingle in his gut. It wasn't the kind you had when you were nervous, or when you were sick, it was the one you felt at the beginning of arousal.

It was almost like clockwork now, anytime he had some sort of free time, his body would just react. And as much as it disgusted him to know that his body craved intimacy, he even dared to say sustained from it, Peter knew deep down that if he really didn't like it, he wouldn't keep going back for more.

He just felt so guilty afterwords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts/comments/concerns? Leave them below!


	11. Author Note!!

After three years of this fic just rotting, I am pleased to announce that I will be taking on the beast of rewriting it at last! I'm done with college, have more writing experience/am content with my writing style now(plus reading over this fic I cringed.... a lot)

Thank you dear readers for your patience, and keep an eye out for Chapter 1 to be updated! 

What will probably happen in the mean time, is I will be saving what I have written so far and replace chapters up to this point with placeholder text until I get to them.


End file.
